El dulce sabor del recuerdo
by Miyasa
Summary: Después de casi morir por culpa de una malteada de chocolate con fresas, Helga se da por vencida con Arnold, pero dejar de lados sus sentimientos no es tan fácil como cree, o por lo menos lo era hasta que es golpeada nuevamente por una bola de béisbol. Helga otra vez tiene amnesia, aunque esta vez lo único que olvidó fueron sus sentimientos por Arnold.
1. Chapter 1

**El dulce sabor del recuerdo**

 **Después de casi morir por la culpa de un batido de chocolate con fresas, Helga** **se da** **por vencida con Arnold, pero dejar de lado** **s** **sus sentimientos no es tan fácil como cree** **,** **o por lo menos lo era hasta que es golpeada nuevamente por una bola de béisbol del chico con cabeza de balón. Helga otra vez tiene amnesia, aunque esta vez lo único que olvid** **ó** **fueron sus sentimientos por Arnold.**

 **[Continuación de "El amargo sabor de la venganza" POSTFTI - PRETJM]**

 **DISCLAIMER: No poseo los derecho de ninguno de los personajes ni del universo de Hey Arnold!**

 **Creditos de la imagen de portada a Loredanneg.**

 **Un agradecimiento especial mi beta reader que hace que esta historia sea mas especial.**

* * *

 **Capítulo I**

El cielo estaba despejado, el pasto era de un color verde brillante y una suave brisa acariciaba su piel. Arnold no recordaba cómo había llegado hasta ahí, pero se sentía muy cómodo recostado bajo la sombra de un árbol mientras escuchaba una voz que recitaba poemas.

 _Para Arnold y sus bellos labios rojos._

 _Tu cabeza de balón,_

 _Tu hermoso rostro,_

 _Tu gallardía,_

 _Tu linda gracia,_

 _¿De quién son los labios que quiero probar?_

 _¡Arnold!_

 _¡Arnold!_

 _¡Arnold!_

No estaba seguro de dónde provenía, pero habían pasado horas desde que comenzó a hablar. No podía querer dejar de escuchar sus versos. Y aunque sonara vanidoso, le gustaba saber que esa persona estaba hablando de lo mucho que él le gustaba. Lo hacía sentir cálido y seguro, o por lo menos hasta ese momento en que una corriente helada de aire le recorrió la columna, haciendo que se estremeciera y provocara que abriera los ojos, solo para darse cuenta de que el clima estaba cambiando rápidamente.

 _Arnooooold…_

Escuchó que su voz lo estaba llamando e intentó seguirla, pero todo era demasiado oscuro y el viento se hacía cada vez más y más fuerte.

 _Arnooooold…_

La luz del relámpago iluminó el cielo oscurecido por nubes negras. El sonido del trueno estremeció la tierra haciendo que se detuviera el tiempo solo unas milésimas de segundos antes de que la lluvia cayera estruendosa sobre la superficie.

 _Arnooooold…_

La voz seguía llamándolo, pero solo podía sentir las gotas de agua que caían como afiladas agujas sobre su piel. Necesitaba llegar hasta a ella. Necesitaba protegerla. Necesitaba decirle… ¿Qué es lo que necesitaba decirle?

El chico caminó casi enceguecido por la tormenta que por poco amenazaba con acabar con el mundo; solo se detuvo cuando llegó hasta una banca rosa. Él estaba en el parque de la ciudad, aunque no sabía por qué, pero estaba completamente seguro de que se encontraba solo a excepción de la voz que seguía llamándolo.

Un rayo tocó la tierra muy cerca de él, haciendo que cayera hacia atrás, cegándolo, y el estruendo del trueno retumbó en sus oídos, dejándolo sordo por algunos segundos.

El tiempo se detuvo nuevamente.

La lluvia ya no caía sobre él, pero podía escuchar a lo lejos la tormenta. Estaba en un lugar oscuro y frío con el corazón agitado. No sabía por qué, pero se sentía frenético, ansioso y tan esperanzado como asustado.

Arnold miró en todas las direcciones percatándose que ahora estaba en una especie de cuarto de máquinas, también se dio cuenta que había un teléfono cerca de él, y por algún motivo, él esperó que sonara.

 _RING_

Apresuradamente tomó la llamada. Escuchó, nuevamente, a la voz nombrarlo, aunque esta vez sonaba tétrica, casi fantasmal. No estaba seguro del por qué, pero ahora sabía el lugar exacto en el que ella se encontraba. Así que, dejando caer el teléfono, caminó hasta la puerta que daba al exterior; a la azotea. Porque ese cuarto de máquinas no estaba bajo tierra y la dueña de esa voz estaba esperándolo bajo la tormenta.

Cruzó el umbral y una luz blanca lo envolvió.

Ya no estaba en el mismo lugar, sin embargo, la tormenta seguía cayendo sobre la ciudad.

Ahora se encontraba sentado en el asiento trasero de un automóvil con el incesante parloteo de un niño pequeño llenando el cálido ambiente.

—¡Mira, abuelo! —gritó repentinamente el niño—. ¡Es ella!

—Ten cuidado, hombrecito. Espera a que me detenga —pidió el hombre mayor que iba conduciendo.

Arnold miró sorprendido a su abuelo e inmediatamente observó al niño, percatándose que era él hace unos años atrás.

—Pero, abuelo… Ella no tiene un abrigo y se está mojando. Si se enferma no podrá venir a clases y ya no la podré seguir mirando —explicó el niño afligido—. Por favor, por favor, apresúrate.

Arnold miró por la ventana del vehículo para intentar ver quien era la persona de la que su yo más pequeño se preocupaba tanto, pero apenas fue capaz de distinguir su silueta, ya que en cuanto el auto se detuvo, el pequeño Arnold bajó rápidamente para cubrir a una solitaria niña de cabello rubios y ropas de color rosa.

La puerta se abrió, invitándolo a bajar para que fuera testigo de la escena que transcurría bajo la lluvia.

—Hola. Lindo moño —saludó el pequeño con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué?

Ambos niños caminaron juntos un par de pasos.

—Me gusta tu moño porque es rosa como tu ropa.

Arnold recordó ese momento. Fue la primera vez que se atrevió a hablarle directamente a Helga después del primer día de clases. Antes de eso se había sentido demasiado cohibido para acercarse y comenzar una charla de manera casual (como le aconsejaba Gerald), porque cuando estaba en su presencia, su corazón latía como loco, así que hasta ese momento solo se había limitado a mirarla desde lejos con la esperanza que ella alzara la vista y sus ojos se encontraran de vuelta.

El preadolescente intentó ver a la niña que se había quedado afuera, pero todo a su alrededor desapareció, así que no le quedo de otra que seguirse hasta el interior.

* * *

Después de que el pequeño Arnold colgara su chaqueta amarilla, entró rápidamente en la estancia para buscar una pared donde poder apoyarse.

—¡Pero que tonto soy! —se reprochó—. ¡¿Cómo le pude decir que me gusta su moño porque es rosa como su ropa?! Ahora ella ya no querrá ser mi amiga y pensará que soy un soso.

—Hola, Arnold. ¿Quién pensará que eres un soso? —dijo la voz de una mujer.

Arnold miró a su maestra que esperaba su respuesta.

—Hola, señorita Graham —saludó el pequeño Arnold, no queriendo responder la pregunta.

—Y bien, ¿me dirás quien pensará eso de ti? —insistió la mujer con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

A Arnold no le gustaba esconderles cosas a los adultos, así que dio un suspiro lastimero antes de responder:

—A Helga. Le dije algo muy tonto y de seguro que ahora me odia.

La mujer se puso de cuclillas frente al pequeño para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

—De seguro que no fue algo tonto y no creo que ella te odie, querido —la mujer miró a ambos lados buscando a la niña—. ¿Y dónde está Helga?

Arnold se golpeó la frente con su pequeña mano, recién percatándose de que con el apuro de escapar por la vergüenza olvidó a Helga. ¿Cómo podía ser tan tonto?

—Ella estaba en la entrada, señorita Graham.

—Gracias, Arnold. Ahora ven conmigo para que te saques las botas de agua y luego te irás a lavar las manos.

El niño asintió, tomando la mano que su maestra le ofreció. Caminó junto a ella con una sonrisa nerviosa en la boca y mentalmente ansioso, preparándose para interactuar nuevamente con Helga.

Lo primero que ambos vieron en cuanto llegaron a la entrada fue al abuelo de Arnold limpiando el rostro de Helga con un pañuelo mientras ella vestía un abrigo que le quedaba ridículamente grande a su pequeño cuerpo.

—Buenos días, señor Shortman.

—Hola, Alice —respondió el hombre levantándose.

—Hola, Helga. ¿Te viniste con Arnold y su abuelo hoy?

—No —negó rápidamente la niña sintiendo el calor y el aroma a hierbabuena de la chaqueta del hombre mayor envolverla.

—¿No? —la mujer preguntó, enarcando una ceja intrigada.

—Verás, Alice. Cuando nosotros llegamos, la pequeña Helga ya estaba aquí y al parecer tuvo un pequeño accidente en el camino; fue por eso que le dejé mi abrigo.

—¿Un pequeño accidente? —la mujer miró preocupada a la niña, pensando que otra vez estaba teniendo problemas.

—Me refiero a que, al parecer, un auto le dio un buen baño sucio a esta pequeñita —corrigió el abuelo de Arnold.

La mujer soltó la mano del niño y rápidamente se inclinó para revisar las ropas de la pequeña.

—¡Oh Dios mío, Helga! ¡Estás toda cubierta de barro! —la mujer volvió a cubrir a la niña antes de tomarla en brazos—. ¿Qué es lo que te pasó? —preguntó preocupada.

Helga le contó a su maestra todo el relato desde que se dio cuenta que se le hacía tarde hasta que llegó al preescolar (solo guardándose para sí misma las palabras de Arnold).

—Cariño, si tus padres no te pueden venir a dejar, no puedes simplemente caminar por las calles tú sola.

—Pero ellos estaban ocupados escuchando a Ol-ga tocar el piano y se hacía tarde, además, no es la primera vez que lo hago—. Helga se encogió simplemente de hombros.

Arnold miró a la niña sumamente preocupado. Él jamás sería capaz de caminar solo desde la pensión hasta el preescolar. El solo hecho de pensar en caminar solo bajo la lluvia lo llenaba de aprensión.

La mujer suspiró.

—De acuerdo, Helga. Ya hablaremos sobre esto. Ahora debemos cambiar tu ropa y devolver el abrigo del señor Shortman.

—No te preocupes, Alice. Tengo otro de repuesto en el automóvil, además, tengo que ir a arreglar un par de goteras en la pensión.

—De acuerdo y gracias —respondió la mujer, y luego miró al niño—. Arnold, cariño, ahora yo debo ir con Helga. No olvides lavarte las manos después de sacarte las botas.

—Sí, maestra.

Arnold de diez años miró como la mujer entraba con la niña aferrada a su regazo. Él quiso seguirlas, pero sus pies quedaron inmóviles, mirando a su yo más pequeño quedarse junto con su abuelo.

—¿Crees que estará bien? —preguntó el niño sin poder quitar su mirada del lugar en el que había entrado Helga.

—Claro que lo estará. Es una chica fuerte, chaparrito —respondió el hombre con una sonrisa sabionda—. A propósito, dejaste tu lonchera con las prisas —dijo el hombre, pero no a su yo más pequeño, sino que su abuelo lo miró directamente a él.

El preadolescente siguió a su abuelo hasta la puerta de entrada, pero en vez de salir nuevamente al oscuro y lluvioso invierno afuera, había un bonito y caluroso día de verano.

Arnold miró a su alrededor y encontró un cartel que decía "Bienvenidos".

El chico avanzó, viendo como padres e hijos caminaban a la escuela. Reconoció a las versiones más jóvenes de sus amigos, entre ellos vio a Harold aferrarse con lágrimas y mocos a la pierna de su madre.

—Cariño, ¿no podemos esperar otro año más para que nuestro pequeño bebé asista al preescolar?

—No, Marilyn. Él ya está bastante atrasado.

—Descuide, señora Berman. Harold estará bien cuidado y podrá conocer a otros niños —dijo la mujer de cabellos castaños mientras intentaba despegar al niño de su madre.

Arnold sonrió ante la escena y luego otra familia llamó su atención.

—No, no, no y no. No dejaré a nuestra princesa con estas personas.

—Señora Lloyd, nuestro personal está perfectamente capacitado para cuidar de su hija.

—Tiene razón, Brooke. Además, sabes que la enfermera de Rhonda comenzará a trabajar en la primaria, y si quieres seguir asistiendo a tus actividades sociales, necesitamos que nuestra princesa sea más independiente.

—Pero…

—Vamos, amor. Sabes que Shelley ha cuidado a Rhonda como una hija desde que nació y no nos recomendaría nada que le hiciera daño.

—De acuerdo —asintió la mujer de mala gana—. Y ahora, ¿dónde está el fotógrafo? Debemos inmortalizar el momento en que Rhonda Wellington Lloyd tiene su primer día de clases.

Arnold vio como Rhonda y su madre avanzaron hasta el hombre que tenía la cámara y que en ese momento estaba fotografiando a Nadine.

Mientras miraba a la madre de Rhonda exigir ser la siguiente en la larga fila, pudo distinguir entre la multitud a Gerald, Sid, Stinky, Sheena, Eugene y la gran mayoría de sus amigos esperando ser retratados, y en ese momento sintió una dolorosa punzada en el corazón.

El preadolescente caminó por el patio hasta llegar a los arbustos bajo la sombra de un árbol y vio a su versión más joven sollozando.

* * *

 _Cuando Arnold tenía cuatro años_ _,_ _sus pasatiempos favoritos era jugar con otros niños en el parque y colorear con sus brillantes crayolas. En general_ _,_ _era un niño muy bueno que pocas veces hac_ _í_ _a berrinche, pero había algo que sus dibujos reflejaban y su corazón anhelaba con ansias; y eso era volver a tener a sus padres junto a él._

 _Arnold_ _,_ _de alguna manera_ _,_ _a_ _ú_ _n recordaba las palabras que le_ _había_ _dicho su mamá antes de partir y por eso el chico estaba seguro_ _de_ _que, si seguía siendo bueno, sus padres, cumplirían su promesa y pronto regresarían e irían al parque como una gran familia_ _,_ _al igual que en el dibujo que estaba haciendo._

 _Su abuelo encabezaría la marcha, su abuela imitaría un tren y su mamá y su papá estarían tras él observándolo_ _,_ _e incluso podría ir Abner de copiloto, pensó_ _,_ _agregando a su cerdo rosa a su lado._

 _Por supuesto que los abuelos del niño notaban su deseo y compartían su pena, pero no podían hacer nada más por él que contarle noche tras noche distintas historias sobre lo fantástico que eran sus progenitores. Eduardo les había notificado al poco tiempo sobre la desaparición de Miles y Stella en la jungla de San Lorenzo_ _,_ _y a pesar de las expediciones en su búsqueda_ _,_ _no habían encontrado rastro de ninguno de los dos; fue como si la tierra se los hubiese tragado._

 _Phil sabía que llegaría el día en que Arnold pediría respuestas_ _,_ _y esperaba que cuando llegara ese día_ _,_ _no tuviera que darle malas noticias al niño que de vez en cuando miraba por la ventana con los ojos llenos de esperanza el regreso de sus amados padres, aunque por ahora todo lo que podía hacer era llevar a su único nieto a su primer día de preescolar._

 _Arnold sentía el corazón lleno de gozo caminando de la mano de sus abuelos_ _;_ _por fin llegó el día en que volvería a ver a su mamá y a su papá. Ellos estarían ahí mirándolo mientras tomaban la fotografía del primer día de escuela_ _,_ _como dijo el hermano mayor de Gerald, luego lo esperarían para cuando terminaran las clases y quizás puedan ir todos al parque por un cono de helado._

 _—_ _Bien, chaparrito. Parece que no somos los primeros en llegar —indicó Phil soltando la mano del niño para acercarse a la otra familia que estaba en el lugar—. Miren qui_ _é_ _n está por acá. No es ni nada más ni nada menos que Martin Johanssen._

 _—_ _Hola, Phil —saludó el hombre_ _,_ _y recordando que su esposa aun no conocía al hombre mayor_ _,_ _los presentó_ _—_ _. Esta es Shari Johanssen, mi esposa. Shari_ _,_ _él es Phillip Shortman_ _,_ _el abuelo del amiguito de Gerald, Arnold._

 _—_ _Un gusto en conocerlo, señor Shortman. Gracias por darnos el aviso de la casa en venta._

 _—_ _De nada y llámame Phil —pidió el hombre_ _—_ _. Vivir tantos años en el mismo vecindario tiene sus ventajas_ _,_ _y espero que la casa sea lo que buscaban_ _,_ _ahora que su familia tendrá un nuevo integrante._

 _La mujer se acarició su gran barriga de embarazada_ _,_ _sonriéndole al amable anciano._

 _—_ _Será una niña muy traviesa —dijo repentinamente la voz de una anciana._

 _—_ _¡Galletita! ¿Dónde te habías metido?_

 _—_ _Estaba revisando que no hubiera moros en la costa_ _,_ _mi capitán —respondió la mujer mayor haciendo un saludo militar._

 _—_ _Mujer loca_ _,_ _déjate de hacer eso y saluda a la familia del amiguito de Arnold._

 _Mientras los adultos siguieron hablando, Arnold y Gerald practicaban el saludo que habían inventado hace unos días en el parque._

 _—_ _¿Estás seguro_ _de_ _que era así? —preguntó Arnold._

 _—_ _Sí, sí. Eres tú el que no lo está haciendo bien._

 _Después de unos intentos con los pulgares_ _,_ _ambos chicos por fin pudieron perfeccionar el saludo que habían estado practicando desde que vieron a Jamie_ _-_ _O hacer algo parecido con su mejor amigo._

 _—_ _¡Por fin! ¿Qué te tenía tan distraído? —comentó Gerald mientras miraba al chico rubio buscar algo en todas direcciones e insistió cuando no obtuvo respuesta_ _—._ _Oye, Arnold. ¿Qué es lo que buscas?_

 _—_ _A mis padres._

 _—_ _¿Ellos están aquí? —preguntó el niño moreno curioso._

 _—_ _A_ _ú_ _n no, pero sé que lo harán._

 _—_ _¿Cómo lo sabes?_

 _—_ _Hoy es el primer día de clases, Gerald —respondió el chico con cierto fastidio_ _—._ _Todo el mundo sabe lo importante que es hoy; lo dijeron en la televisión e incluso tu hermano lo mencionó el otro día. Ahora, solo falta que ellos lleguen._

 _Pero sus padres no vendrían y solo había estado albergando una falsa esperanza._

 _Arnold había estado mirando con entusiasmo c_ _ó_ _mo las familias llegaban una tras otra. Buscó en cada rostro_ _a_ _sus progenitores. Sin embargo, ninguno coincidía con la fotografía que llevaba en su mochila y los minutos pasaban lentamente aterradores._

 _Arnold escuchó como la mujer que sería su maestra se presentaba a sí misma y a su ayudante. Ella entregó instrucciones al grupo de personas que se había formado en la entrada para que todos esperaran su turno._

 _—_ _Los que aún no han completado la forma deben entrar con los documentos solicitados y los que ya tienen todo en regla pueden formarse para que puedan ser fotografiados._

 _—_ _Vamos, Gerald_ _—_ _Mart_ _i_ _n tom_ _ó_ _la mano de Gerald y caminó junto a su esposa a la fila que se estaba_ _formando_ _._

 _—_ _Nosotros también vamos, hombrecito —invitó Phil de igual manera, pero el pequeño niño con cabeza de balón rechazó la invitación_ _,_ _escondiendo su mano tras la espalda y negó con la cabeza._

 _—_ _No, abuelo. Aún no._

 _—_ _¿Qué pasa, Tex? Pensé que estabas ansioso por explorar un nuevo rancho y hacer amigos —preguntó Gertie_ _,_ _pensando en el primer día de escuela de Miles._

 _—_ _Si no quieres estar solo_ _,_ _podemos quedarnos contigo, chaparrito —ofreció Phil_ _,_ _recordando los miedos de su hijo en su primer día de clases._

 _—_ _No. No es eso. Es solo que… ¿cuándo llegar_ _á_ _n mamá y papá? —preguntó con un susurr_ _o_ _._

 _Phil_ _y Gertie se miraron con pena_ _,_ _sin saber qu_ _é_ _responderle a su pequeño nieto._

 _—_ _Tex_ _,_ _¿por qué piensas que tus padres vendrán?_

 _—_ _Porque ellos vendrán. Lo dijeron en la televisión._

 _—_ _¿Qué es lo que dijeron, Arnold?_

 _—_ _Dijeron que este era un día especial y que todas las mamás y los papás llevarían a sus hijos a la escuela._

 _—_ _Chaparrito, ¿recuerdas lo que te dije sobre la televisión?_

 _Arnold asintió._

 _—_ _Sí, que no todo lo que decían era de verdad._

 _—_ _Lo mismo es con esto —aclaró Phil con el corazón apretado_ _—_ _. Tus padres no vendrán._

 _—_ _Pero Jamie_ _-_ _O también dijo que estarían aquí. Él dijo que cuando terminó su apestoso primer día de preescolar su mamá y su papá habían estado esperándolo._

 _—_ _Lo siento, Arnold. Pero esto es diferente_ _…_ _Ellos ni siquiera saben qu_ _é_ _día es hoy, pero créeme que si lo supieran_ _,_ _estarían aquí acompañándote —el hombre posó su mano en el hombro intentando reconfortarlo._

 _—_ _Entonces… ¿les podemos avisar para que vengan, abuela?_

 _—_ _No podemos hacer eso. Lo siento, Arnold —se disculpó la anciana._

 _—_ _Por favor, prometo que solo será por hoy —rogó_ _—_ _. No me importa si no me esperan a la salida, pero por favor_ _,_ _¿podrían decirles que los estoy esperando?_

 _—_ _Arnold_ _,_ _lo que nos pides es imposible._

 _—_ _Pero ¿_ _p_ _or qué? He sido bueno_ _,_ _por favor_ _,_ _díganles que estoy aquí —ante el silencio de sus abuelos_ _,_ _Arnold junt_ _ó_ _sus manos y agregó:_

 _—_ _Si los llaman_ _,_ _prometo ser más bueno. No_ _le_ _daré más mi brócoli a Abner, ordenaré todos mis juguetes y no olvidar_ _é_ _nunca más mis zapatos en las escaleras, pero por favor, por favor, por favor_ _,_ _díganles que los extraño mucho._

 _—_ _Arnold, lo siento —se disculpó el hombre_ _—_ _. Pero no podemos llamarlos porque no sabemos dónde están tus padres._

 _—_ _Pero ¿_ _p_ _or qué no?_

 _—_ _Porque ellos desaparecieron._

* * *

Arnold se vio a si mismo comenzar a llorar más fuerte y sintió la dolorosa punzada en su corazón que siempre asociaba al recuerdo de sus padres. Bajó la mirada a la vez que se llevaba la mano al pecho, pero de un momento a otro un cálido palpitar hizo eco en su interior.

—¿Por qué lloras?

Una niña rubia vestida de rosa y con un lazo del mismo color adornando su cabello estaba junto a él.

Ella era la misma niña a la que le ofrecerá su paraguas. La misma que lo molestará. La misma que le declarará su amor. La misma que lo volvería loco. La misma a la que casi mataba.

—Mis papás no vendrán —respondió con un hipido.

—Gran cosa —dijo encogiéndose de hombros para sentarse a su lado—. ¿Quieres un dulce?

Arnold se limpió las lágrimas y frunció el ceño molesto a la poca importancia que ella le había dado.

—¿Por qué dices "Gran cosa" como si no fuera importante?

—Si no quieres _,_ es más para mí —respondió ella _,_ ignorándolo para llevarse uno de sus caramelos a la boca.

—Te hice una pregunta.

—Yo pregunté primero, niño.

Arnold pestañeó confundido, recordando su pregunta.

—¿Tienes de fresa?

Helga arrugó la nariz.

—No, me da alergia, pero tengo de frambuesa.

—No puedo comer de frambuesa, me da dolor de panza —respondió el niño sobándose el estómago.

Helga pensó por un momento y recordó que tenía otro sabor más.

—Puedes tener este, pero es un caramelo súper híper mega especial que estaba guardando para después.

Arnold extendió ambas manos para recibir lo que la niña le estaba ofreciendo.

—Gracias.

—¿Por qué no vendrán tus padres?

—Mis abuelos dicen que no saben dónde están y por eso no les pueden decir que hoy es el primer día de clases.

—¿Se perdieron?

—Parece. No estoy seguro, pero ellos me prometieron que volverían.

—Ya veo, pero si tus abuelos están aquí, significa que no estás solo, ¿verdad?

—Mmm —murmuró en afirmación—. ¿Y tú sí estás con tus padres?

—Supongo que sí, pero están por ahí alardeando de Ol-ga.

Ante la mirada de confusión del chico rubio, Helga le explicó al chico que Olga era su hermana y que sus padres siempre estaban diciendo lo perfecta que era, y como estaba aburrida de escuchar sobre ella, se escapó para poder comerse su bolsa de caramelos tranquilamente.

—Por eso no es la gran cosa. Los míos están aquí, pero es como si no supieran decir nada más que Olga esto y Olga aquello, y no es solo eso, Miriam perdió unos papeles y Bob está enojado porque no alcanzará a llegar al primer día de clases de su preciosa hija mayor.

Arnold pestañeó confundido ante la velocidad con la que la niña hablaba, apenas le podía seguir el ritmo.

—Disculpa, pero ¿quiénes son Miriam y Bob?

—Doi. Mis padres —Helga rodó los ojos—. Yo les llamo así, cabeza de balón.

—¿Cabeza de balón?

—Tu cabeza parece de balón y no sé tu nombre. ¿Te molesta?

Arnold lo pensó unos momentos y aunque no le molestó, pensó que era raro que lo llamara así.

—Me llamo Arnold.

—Yo soy Helga.

Ambos chicos se saludaron con la mano, sintiendo algo extraño entre ellos al hacer contacto.

—Eso fue gracioso.

—Sí…

—¡Helga, trae tu trasero para acá en este mismo instante! —la voz gruesa de un hombre cortó el ambiente.

—¡Genial! Solo cuando estoy en problemas me dice Helga —murmuró entre dientes.

—¡Ya voy, Bob!

La niña se levantó sacudiéndose la tierra de su ropa.

—Espero que estemos en la misma clase, Arnold —dijo mientras se preparaba para irse.

—¡Helga! —insistió la voz del hombre.

—¡Ya voy!

Helga caminó unos pasos y luego se devolvió sobre la marcha para acuclillarse a un lado de Arnold.

—Y por cierto… tienes una gorra muy linda ahí —dijo con una sonrisa amistosa que hizo sonrojar al pequeño.

—¡HELGA!

—¡Voy!

Helga agitó su mano por última vez y luego se fue corriendo.

El chico salió de su escondite para poder seguir mirando a la niña, pero a los pocos segundos fue alzado en los brazos de su abuelo.

—¡Chaparrito!

—¡Kimba! ¿Dónde estabas?

Ambos adultos estaban muy preocupados buscando a su nieto por todos lados. Ellos habían sido llamados, ya que les faltaba un par de firmas en la ficha de inscripción de Arnold, y de un momento a otro el niño había desaparecido.

—Ahí, abuelo —respondió señalando el lugar en el que había querido estar solo.

El pequeño les contó que se había escapado cuando ellos fueron a hablar con la maestra y también sobre su encuentro con Helga.

—Ella me dio de sus caramelos especiales y dijo que mi gorra era linda.

—Ya veo, hombrecito. Esa pequeña tiene un muy buen ojo porque esta gorra te la dieron tus padres.

—¿Papá y mamá?

—Sí, Arnold. Siento que no estén aquí contigo y haríamos lo que fuera para que volvieran, pero no podemos hacer nada más que esperar que algún día regresen.

—Ya no importa, abuelo —respondió sintiéndose optimista—. Aún me quedan muchos primeros días de clases, ¿no?

—Así es, Arnold. Así es —Phil dejó a su nieto en el suelo—. Sabes, creo que también deberías decirle algo agradable a tu nueva amiguita cuando la veas.

—Eso haré —asintió Arnold, recordando que ella tenía un lazo rosa muy bonito.

—¿Qué dices, chaparrito? ¿Vamos a entrar o no?

El preadolescente que había estado mirando lo que pasaba siguió a sus abuelos y a sí mismo dentro del edificio que llevaba el nombre Urban Tots.

Una vez que cruzó la puerta, se dio cuenta que ya no era el mismo día, y al ver a través de las ventanas notó que ya era otoño. Las hojas de distintos tonos de café, rojo y amarillo adornaban el piso de la ciudad y los niños se agruparon en un círculo para escuchar a su maestra leerles un cuento, aunque uno de esos infantes, específicamente el que tenía cabeza con forma de balón, no estaba tan interesado en el cuento, sino que no podía despegar sus ojos de la chica con el lazo rosa que estaba sentada un par de lugares más allá.

El preadolescente escuchó un trueno a la distancia. Al ver a través de las ventanas, notó como la lluvia comenzaba a caer rápidamente sobre la ciudad hasta que se detuvo, dejando el asfalto mojado y con charcos de agua.

* * *

El chico rubio se sintió feliz cuando vio nuevamente a Helga. La siguió tímidamente con la mirada hasta que ella estuvo sentada en su lugar habitual, pero esta vez hubo algo diferente. Ella le sonrió desde el otro lado del salón, haciendo que su pequeño corazón diera un salto emocionado e inmediatamente correspondió su sonrisa.

Ese día Arnold pasó toda la clase distraído intercambiando miradas con Helga. Se sintió cálido a pesar de que fue regañado un par de veces por no prestar atención, a pesar de que aún no sabía nada de sus padres y a pesar de la soledad que a veces sentía.

Cuando fue la hora del descanso, las maestras repartieron a todos los niños un vaso de leche y un par de galletas.

—Creo que deberías simplemente hablarle —dijo Gerald, sacando a Arnold de su sesión de coqueteo visual.

—¿En serio? —preguntó un poco nervioso.

—Seguro que sí. Después de todo, eres mi mejor amigo y no hay nada más _cool_ que eso —respondió extendiendo su pulgar.

Arnold se rió junto a Gerald y ambos hicieron el saludo especial que ya dominaban como expertos.

—Oh-oh, creo que Harold robó sus galletas, amigo —señaló Gerald.

El pequeño rubio no lo pensó dos veces y tomo rápidamente su propio plato para llevarlo hasta ella, aunque con cada paso que dio, su corazón latió desesperado, teniendo que obligarse a calmar sus nervios.

Respiró hondo y puso su mano derecha en su bolsillo.

—¿Quieres las mías? —ofreció con una sonrisa (que no supo cómo logró esbozar) y su corazón se retorció eufórico, aunque en cuanto ella aceptó sus galletas se obligó a devolverse, pero no sin antes de mover ligeramente su mano en saludo.

Arnold no supo cómo nuevamente estaba sentado en su lugar hasta que la risa de los niños lo sacó de su lugar feliz en el que seguía compartiendo miradas con Helga.

Arnold miró asustado a la chica sin entender por qué los otros niños se estaban riendo.

El chico vio como la dulce niña que había compartido sus caramelos con él y lo había hecho sentir mejor empujó a otro chico y amenazaba a los demás niños.

Desde ahí, ella cambió completamente y lo hizo sentir aterrorizado. No por sus bromas o sus amenazas, sino porque su corazón comprendió que jamás podría ser correspondido por una persona que había dejado claro que lo odiaba.

Podía intentar ser su amigo, pero ella nunca sentiría lo mismo que él y lo mejor sería guardar para siempre sus sentimientos, o eso quiso hacer, pensó el preadolescente mientras veía como su yo más pequeño miraba adolorido a Helga ser regañada después de haber sacado al cangrejo del acuario para molestarlo y que este terminara atacando a Eugene.

 _Arnooold…_

Nuevamente era esa voz que lo llamaba. Todo desapareció a su alrededor a excepción de una puerta tras una cortina gris con la silueta de una persona a contraluz.

El preadolescente caminó cuidadosamente hasta ese punto, corrió la cortina y abrió la puerta, pero en vez de encontrarse con "Voz Ronca" se encontró consigo mismo.

* * *

 _El fin de semana antes del desastre, Arnold le pidió a su abuelo que si alguien lo buscaba le dijera que no se encontraba. Aún tenía mucho en que pensar y tanto su corazón como su mente precisaban un descanso. Debía decidir si creer o no en las palabras de Helga. No podía seguir así. Ya no quería seguir en la incertidumbre y negar un deseo que había mantenido encerrado en lo más profundo de su corazón._

 _Helga era la chica más especial en su vida y no existía_ _n_ _momentos importantes en el que ella de una u otra forma no estuviera involucrada. No recuerda cómo ni cuándo eso pasó y no le importaba. Él quería acercarse a ella, comprenderla y descubrir_ _por qué_ _a veces tenía esa mirada suave en su rostro._

 _Arnold necesitaba saber_ _por qué_ _se mostraba preocupada por él en los momentos menos esperados o intentaba impresionarlo mostrándose sofisticada. Necesitaba descubrir_ _por qué_ _a pesar de decir que lo odiaba se esforzó tanto en compartir junto a él en la fiesta de disfraces o_ _por qué_ _le dolía su rechazo. Ya no más fachadas, no más mentiras y no solo se refería a ella, sino también a sí mismo._

 _El preadolescente arrancó una hoja y escribió una nota para sus abuelos, en la que indicaba que saldría y que no se preocuparan porque pronto regresaría._

* * *

Ahí estaba él, tranquilo jugando, con un trozo de madera entre sus manos, mirando a la ciudad y sintió rencor por no haber recordado antes algo tan importante como que Helga era alérgica a las fresas, porque él sería el único culpable si ella moría y nunca se lo perdonaría.

El muchacho caminó hasta su yo de hace cuatro días y se sentó apoyando la espalda contra la pared de la azotea recordando por qué se había dirigido a ese lugar el fin de semana pasado.

* * *

 _Después de salir por las escaleras de incendio, Arnold caminó hasta la parada del autobús_ _para_ _poder tomar el transporte que se dirigía a las afuera de la ciudad. Se sintió aliviado cuando no se encontró con ninguna persona conocida en su trayecto, pero su deseo de seguir reflexionando en el camino fue postergado por la charla amistosa que le ofreció el conductor._

 _Murray lo saludó en cuanto subió al nuevo autobús. El hombre que solía ser muy huraño se mostró muy amigable a diferencia de antes. Le contó que se había casado con Mona y que ya estaban en la espera de su primer hijo y que si era varón lo llamarían Arnold en su honor._

 _Al divisar que el edificio abandonado estaba cerca_ _,_ _tomó inmediatamente su mochila para ponerla en su espalda_ _,_ _y en cuanto el autobús se detuvo_ _,_ _se despidió con un "hasta luego" del hombre quien le dio su número de móvil en caso_ _de_ _que necesitara para volver a casa._

 _El lugar estaba cerrado_ _,_ _como supuso que lo estaría_ _,_ _y por eso tomó la precaución de llevar un par de herramientas que lo podrían ayudar. No le costó mucho abrir una de las puertas_ _,_ _y contó con la suerte que el suministro de energía a_ _ú_ _n funcionaba, aunque no pudo tomar el elevador y tuvo que subir por las escaleras hasta su destino._

 _Al llegar hasta la puerta que señalaba "Solo personal autorizado", Arnol_ _d_ _ignoró la advertencia_ _,_ _igual que la última vez_ _,_ _y con un suave empuje entró en la parte más alta del edificio de_ _I_ _ndustrias_ _F_ _uturo._

 _El lugar seguía tan fr_ _í_ _o y oscuro como lo recordaba, pero ya no se escuchaban los engranajes de las m_ _á_ _quinas funcionando y solo la hélice en lo alto seguía girando gracias al viento._

 _Arnold caminó por el lugar_ _,_ _solo deteniéndose cuando encontró el teléfono por el que una vez habló con "voz ronca"_ _,_ _y sin saber por qué_ _,_ _levantó el auricular para acercarlo a su oído, aunque_ _,_ _como era obvio_ _,_ _no emitió sonido alguno. Estaba completamente muerto._

 _El preadolescente dejó el teléfono de lado para avanzar por el pasillo hasta la puerta de vidrio que se encontraba_ _entreabierta_ _tras la cortina que se mecía suavemente por la suave brisa._

 _En cuanto salió a la azotea del edificio_ _,_ _el escenario fue muy distinto a la última vez que estuvo en el lugar. Esta vez no había nadie que intentaba desesperadamente_ _esconder_ _su identidad, pero ahí estaba la evidencia que eso alguna vez ocurrió. La prueba irrefutable que declaraba a Helga, la niña que decía odiarlo, como la persona que fue capaz de arriesgarlo todo solo por él._

 _Arnold_ _,_ _con paciencia_ _,_ _juntó todas las cosas que estaba_ _n_ _tiradas por el piso y que ahora lucían mohosas._

 _El abrigo marrón, un sombrero gris, un par de guantes negros, los restos de un par de zancos, un teléfono, un sintetizador y un comunicador. Esos artículos fueron testigo_ _s_ _de una de las mañanas más locas y reveladoras en su joven vida._

 _Arnold sacó de su mochila un par de bolsas herméticas para guardar las pruebas, aunque no pudo hacer mucho con los zancos rotos_ _,_ _y por eso solo se tuvo que conformar con recoger solo un fragmento de madera que se había desprendido de uno de ellos._

 _Arnold se quedó mirando hipnotizado el trozo entre sus manos_ _,_ _pensando que era áspero igual que Helga la mayoría de las veces. Por supuest_ _o_ _que ella le había dejado claro que ser mala, grosera e insensible era lo que la hacía especial y él podía entender eso, pero también sabía que eso era solo la superficie de su compleja personalidad._

 _¿Por qué ella_ _,_ _entre todas las personas_ _,_ _era a ella la que más le costaba comprender? Era una pregunta que a veces lo hacía desvelarse por las noches._

 _Él pensó mucho en ello y se preguntó cuántas de esas veces de las que se encontró con Helga fueron simple casualidad o no (según su revelación). ¿Realmente ella lo acosaba de día y noche?_ _¿_ _Y específicamente a qué se refería con eso_ _?_ _¿Tendría relación a la vez que ella dijo que estaba paseando en su escalera de incendios de madrugada?_ _¿Y a_ _qué se refería con_ _"_ _altares en armarios_ _",_ _o había escuchado mal?_

 _Arnold apoyó los brazos en el borde para mirar a la ciudad en la que había crecido junto a Helga. En todas aquellas aventuras que habían vivido juntos, en las palabras de Gerald, en las de su abuelo, en sus padres y en lo que había pasado en la cafetería el día anterior._

 _A pesar de la evidencia y de todo lo que los otros niños habían dicho_ _,_ _no creía que fuera la culpable. Había algo en su voz, en su mirada y en su forma de actuar que le decía a su corazón que_ _,_ _por muy mala que intentara parecer, no haría algo así._

 _A_ _ú_ _n se sentía confundido por todas las revelaciones en las que había estado divagando los últimos meses_ _,_ _y lo más probable_ _era_ _que pasar_ _í_ _a mucho tiempo antes de poder juntar todas las piezas, pero creer en Helga y en sus palabras le dio un cierto alivio a su corazón._

 _Arnold sonrió mientras miraba la puesta del sol_ _,_ _creyendo que algún día llegaría el momento en que se sentiría listo para abrir su alma._

* * *

El preadolescente golpeó el suelo con la parte inferior del puño mientras se pasaba la otra mano por la cara frustrado. ¿Por qué mierda sí había decidido creer que Helga se dejó llevar por los demás?

¿Qué importaba si Helga había insinuado con sus palabras que lo había usado para ayudar a su padre? ¿Acaso no era más importante recordar que gracias a ella salvaron el vecindario? Pero ¿cómo le habían pagado todos por su ayuda?

Arnold sacudió la cabeza en negación.

¿Cómo él le había agradecido por ayudarlo?

Dejándola al borde de la muerte, se respondió, sintiendo un nudo amargo en el cuello y la picazón de las lágrimas tras los párpados.

Todo era tan confuso y complicado. Sabía que era parte de crecer y que esto solo era el inicio, pero ¿tenía que ser todo tan doloroso? Acaso… ¿no bastaba con los sueños en que sus padres regresaban solo para volver a marcharse?

Una gota cayó sobre su nariz haciendo que abriera los ojos al cielo para sentir la tormenta que comenzaba a caer. Los relámpagos iluminaron las sombras sobre el edificio abandonado y el ruido del trueno explotó estridente a la distancia.

Arnold pensó que hace unos días había decidido que podía esperar para analizar los verdaderos sentimientos de Helga. Las pruebas que había obtenido y ahora descansaban en su habitación seguían siendo insuficientes. Necesitaba poder estar seguro de que sus palabras eran reales, por eso, en ese momento, en el instante en que estuvieron solos, los nervios pudieron con él.

En aproximadamente veinte minutos, su vida se puso patas arriba, y por eso, cuando dijo que había sido un día muy loco antes de las ocho de la mañana, lo decía en serio.

También debía reconocer que de cierta manera le dolió que Helga se retractara con solo un par de palabras, pero por muy mezquino que sonara, debía asegurarse que la confesión que ella había realizado era real y no algo que se imaginó por la adrenalina, y para eso necesitaba conseguir más pruebas concretas que le dieran seguridad porque no quería perder nunca más a nadie. No quería sentirse solo a pesar de estar rodeado de personas que se preocuparan por él, y por sobretodo, no quería salir lastimado.

Sí, sabía que estaba siendo egoísta, pero el dolor del rechazo y la pérdida los había experimentado siendo muy joven, como lo había recordado ahora.

 _Arnooold_ _…_

La voz nuevamente lo llamaba y esta vez llegaría a ella, pero cuando se intentó levantar, no pudo. Su cuerpo era tan pesado como el plomo y en algún punto la tormenta había crecido de tal manera que el agua estaba entrando en el edificio por los bordes como si fueran olas.

Los relámpagos nuevamente iluminaron el cielo ennegrecido y el agua venía de todas las direcciones amenazando su vida.

Arnold gritó pidiendo ayuda, sin embargo, solo el eco de su voz le respondía.

Estaba solo.

Sin poder escapar, el nivel del agua subía cada vez más despiadada, dándole solo una fracción de segundo para contener la respiración.

No podía respirar, no podía ver y solo podía sentir el terror de la mano de la muerte apretarle la garganta. Estando a punto de perder la conciencia. Con los últimos restos de lucidez, se preguntó si así se había sentido Helga y deseó haber evitado hacerle daño y haber tenido el tiempo suficiente para aclarar sus sentimientos.

 _¡Arnold!_

Arnold abrió los ojos asustado e inhalando grandes bocanadas de aire.

—¿Qué sucede, chaparrito? —preguntó, su abuelo mirándolo preocupado.

—¿Abuelo? ¿dónde… dónde estoy? —Arnold miró en todas direcciones solo para darse cuenta de que estaba en su habitación.

—¿Otra vez la pesadilla en que te ahogas?

El preadolescente pestañeó un par de veces antes de llevarse la mano a la sien que punzaba dolorosa.

El hombre mayor esperó a que su nieto se recompusiera al igual que pasaba después de despertar de la pesadilla que había estado teniendo las últimas semanas.

—Yo… sabía sobre su alergia —declaró Arnold.

Phil estaba mirando a través del techo de cristal cómo la lluvia caía sobre la ciudad. No había dejado de llover en todo el fin de semana, pero hasta el momento no se reportó nada fuera de lo normal.

Phil suspiró antes de llevar las manos a los hombros de su querido nieto.

—Arnold. Escucha. Fue todo un sueño —repitió tal como lo había hecho prácticamente cada mañana desde el incidente—. Es solo tu subconsciente haciéndote sentir culpable por lo que pasó.

El preadolescente seguía sintiéndose desorientado hasta que el ruido de su alarma lo termino de traer de vuelta a la realidad.

 _Oye, Arnold._

 _Oye, Arnold._

 _Oye, Arn…_

Arnold desconectó la patata y solo el ruido de la lluvia cayendo suavemente sobre el vidrio hizo eco en la silenciosa habitación.

—No puedes seguir cargando con la culpa —dijo Phil—. Ninguno de ustedes sabía sobre la alergia de Helga y sé que no fue su intención enviarla al hospital.

El chico ignoró las palabras de su abuelo al estar concentrado en evitar olvidar los detalles del sueño que había estado teniendo recurrentemente.

—Cuando estaba llorando, ella se acercó y me ofreció de sus caramelos para que me sintiera mejor…

—Recuerdo que me contaste eso, chaparrito —asintió el hombre—. Le pediste uno de fresas, pero no tenía. Te ofreció uno de frambuesa, pero lo rechazaste y por último decidió darte uno que estaba guardando para después, ¿no?

—Sí.

—¿Ya recordaste cual era ese sabor especial?

Arnold negó.

* * *

Después de que Helga fuese llevada al hospital, Arnold, se desmayó y tuvo que ser cargado a la enfermería en donde pasó las horas hasta que su abuelo fue por él.

Una vez despierto, se enteró que toda su clase tenía suspensión por las siguientes dos semanas a excepción de Sheena y Lila que serían cambiadas de salón.

A demás de la suspensión, todos los involucrados serían castigados por sus padres para que reflexionaran sobre lo que había ocurrido por su imprudencia, aunque estaba demás decir que cada uno de ellos ya se sentía lo suficientemente culpable por lo que habían provocado.

El tiempo pasó lento y doloroso para Arnold en la pensión, y aunque su abuelo solo le dio un toque de queda después de escuchar su versión, el chico apenas quiso hablar por teléfono con sus amigos y concentró sus energías en hacer sus deberes.

* * *

Phil miró a su nieto sintiendo la tristeza que emanaba cada poro de su pequeño cuerpo. Esta vez no tenía ningún consejo para poder aplacar la pena que guardaba en su corazón, pero confiaba en que lograría solucionar sus problemas como siempre lo hacía.

El anciano palmeó una vez más uno de los hombros de Arnold antes de levantarse.

—Hombrecito, será mejor que te levantes y tomes una ducha —dijo sonriéndole al pequeño—. La suspensión ya terminó y no permitiré que intentes nuevamente romper el récord del niño con más días sin bañarse.

* * *

—Gracias, señora Pataki.

El hombre se quedó con el auricular en la mano aun después que la mujer colgara el teléfono y nuevamente la culpa lo embargó tal como había pasado desde que se enteró de cómo fue que Helga Pataki terminó con un ataque de anafilaxia durante el descanso para el almuerzo.

 _Si solo hubiese previsto la situación_ _, l_ _os niños no hubiesen intentado hacer justicia por sus propias manos_ , pensó sintiéndose responsable de lo ocurrido.

El maestro dejó el teléfono en su lugar y se preparó para volver a ver nuevamente a su clase de quinto grado y a los dos nuevos integrantes del grupo que le fueron asignados.

 **CONTINUAR** **Á** **...**

* * *

 **NA: Chicos, muchas gracias a todos por sus amables comentarios en " El amargo sabor de la venganza" y siento la demora de esta continuación, pero he tenido MUCHO trabajo y poco tiempo.**

 **Me alegra que hayan disfrutado de la historia anterior y espero que tambien disfuten esta porque estamos recien comenzando y lo mas probable que tenga dos capitulos mas.**

 **Sobre "Un beso, Un dolár" una vez que termine esta historia (o antes) retome las publicaciones regulares.**

 **¡Les deseo un buen inicio de semana!**

 **Bye~bye**


	2. Chapter 2

**El dulce sabor del recuerdo**

 **DISCLAIMER: No poseo los derechos de ninguno de los personajes ni del universo de Hey Arnold!**

 **Creditos de la imagen de portada a Loredanneg.**

 **Un agradecimiento especial mi beta reader que hace que esta historia sea más especial.**

* * *

 **Capítulo II**

Nunca había sido capaz de adaptarse a nadie, y si lo hizo alguna vez, fue solo por un tiempo.

Él fue un niño tardío.

Sus padres habían perdido la esperanza de tener un hijo y ya se habían retirado cuando su madre se quedó embarazada de él.

Al ser un hijo de padres mayores le costó mucho socializar con otros niños. Sus abuelos estaban muertos, sus padres no tenían hermanos y tampoco había primos lejanos o algún otro pariente a la vista.

Así que solo fueron sus padres y él viviendo en las afueras de la ciudad hasta que tuvo la edad suficiente para poder ir al preescolar.

En cuanto cumplió cuatro años, sus padres vendieron la casita que habían comprado con sus ahorros de toda la vida para cambiarla por un viejo y destartalado departamento en uno de los suburbios de la ciudad de Hillwood. Él no se sentía feliz de dejar los juegos de madera que su padre había puesto en el jardín o las flores que su madre siempre plantaba, pero en cuanto llegaron a la ciudad, logró sentirse entusiasmado por primera vez del cambio al ver a más niños con los que sus padres le prometieron que podría hacer amigos y jugar.

El lugar al que llegó no era bonito o grande como su antigua casa, y lo peor era que ahora sus padres estaban constantemente ocupados para pasar el tiempo juntos. Su papá ya no estaba todo el día en casa trabajando en su huerta (aunque tampoco tenían una) y su madre arreglaba ropa para personas a las que no conocía, pero a pesar de los cambios, siempre tuvieron tiempo para contarle un cuento y arroparlo antes de ir a dormir.

El verano era caluroso y seco, sin ninguna brisa o sombra de los árboles que sirviera de consuelo. El sonido de los grillos fue reemplazado por el claxon de los automóviles, el pasto fresco por cemento seco y había días en el que el cielo era gris, pero no llovía.

Con el avanzar del tiempo sus padres estaban cada vez más ocupados. Muchas veces encontró a su madre zurciendo a altas horas de la noche, y cuando le preguntaba por qué trabajaba tanto, ella solo le sonreía y lo llevaba a la cama después de darle un vaso de leche.

Pronto llegó el primer día de escuela. Sus padres le habían comprado un montón de cosas nuevas. Estaba feliz. Se sentía expectante con la idea de compartir con otros niños por primera vez, o eso creía hasta que llegó al que sería su preescolar.

El lugar era bonito.

Las paredes eran rojas, el techo azul, las puertas de cristal y al llegar le habían tomado una fotografía con un cartel brillante. Lo malo era que esperaba ver más niños, pero no tantos. Se sintió intimidado por ver tantas caras nuevas en ese lugar, y no fue solo eso, sino que en ese momento sus padres le dijeron que tenía que quedarse solo en ese lugar.

Nunca había estado sin sus padres antes. Ya no le gustaba eso de ir a la escuela, ya no quería conocer a otros niños y mucho menos pasar el tiempo que podía estar con su mamá en casa con otras personas a las que no sabía si les caería bien.

El pequeño chico se aferró con fuerza a las faldas de su madre con temor.

—¿Qué pasa, Brainy? —preguntó la desconocida a la que su mamá le había presentado como su maestra.

Sin embargo, el niño pálido de gafas no respondió y su único movimiento fue ocultarse de la mujer con el inocente pensamiento de que, si no lo veía, no tendría que quedarse en ese lugar.

—Lo siento, señorita Graham. No sé qué le pasa —se disculpó rápidamente el padre del niño—. Le puedo asegurar que estaba muy entusiasmado en venir a clases.

—No se preocupe, señor…

—¡Helga, trae tu trasero para acá en este mismo instante! —la voz gruesa de un hombre interrumpió la conversación.

—¡Ya voy, Bob! —respondió la dulce voz de una niña solo un par de segundos después.

La maestra negó repetidamente antes de hablar.

—Discúlpenme, señor y señora… —La mujer frunció el ceño ante el nuevo grito del hombre—. Espérenme un momento, ¿sí? —Aunque antes de que cualquiera de los padres de Brainy pudiera decir algo, la mujer se dirigió a donde se encontraba el hombre gritando por tercera vez.

 _Él daba miedo_ , fue el pensamiento del niño al ver a ese hombre gritar y así se lo hizo saber a sus padres.

—No te preocupes, querido Brainy —consoló la mujer acariciando el cabello corto de su hijo—. Todo estará bien.

—Escucha a tu madre, hijo —El hombre también acuclillándose a la altura del niño—. Aquí aprenderás muchas cosas y tendrás amigos con quién jugar.

—Pero…

Brainy vio a lo lejos a una niña rubia, de más o menos su misma edad, llegar a donde estaba la maestra y el hombre que gritaba.

Brainy no alcanzaba a oír todo lo que ellos hablaban, pero sí alcanzó a escuchar que esa niña llamaba papá al hombre grande. _¿Cómo podía ser posible que ese fuese su padre?_ se preguntó curioso.

La maestra le dijo algo al hombre y este parecía un poco arrepentido, según pudo notar, y luego le ofreció su mano a la chica para entrar en la casa de ladrillo rojo.

—¿Ya estás listo para ir, Brainy?

El chico volteó el rostro para ver a la maestra que nuevamente se había acercado a ellos. No quería alejarse de sus padres, sin embargo, la curiosidad por ver a dónde había entrado la niña de pelo rubio y su aterrador padre llamó su atención, y por eso tímidamente el niño asintió, para gran alegría y alivio de sus padres.

Caminó junto a la mujer hasta que entró al mismo lugar y pudo ver nuevamente a la niña, pero en esta ocasión, ella estaba frente a los otros chicos. Ella estaba asustada. Podía reconocer el mismo miedo que él sentía al estar por primera vez lejos de sus padres.

Ella tenía tanto miedo, más era tan valiente mientras se enfrentaba sola a sus compañeros.

En ese momento, Brainy no pudo evitar sentirse enamorado por la valentía de Helga. Deseó algún día poder ser como ella, enfrentarse a todo y a todos con la misma determinación con la que hacía esa chica o por lo menos descubrir su secreto para lograr que el mundo se moviera a su compás, pero por más que la siguió y aunque fue golpeado una y otra y otra vez no pudo descubrir cómo hacía que los otros niños la siguieran.

Mientras intentaba ser como alguien, y sin casi darse cuenta, se armó un grupo que giraba en torno a dos astros solo comparables al sol y la luna, solo que estos astros podían ser tanto el sol brillante, cálido y energético o calmados, hipnotizadores y tranquilizantes como la luna.

Ambos podían llegar a ser tan inocentes como traviesos.

Ambos eran tan positivos como pesimistas en diferentes circunstancias.

Ambos podían ser tan pacientes como un monje meditando en el Tíbet o tan impaciente como el mismísimo demonio de Tasmania.

Ellos eran el Ying de su Yang y el Yang de su Ying.

Eran un extraño equilibrio que sorprendentemente funcionaba y que hacía que el mundo girara próspero para el resto.

Cuando por fin se percató de todo eso, ya era muy tarde para buscar su lugar y solo le quedó ser renegado a las sombras, donde rara vez fue notado por los otros. Así que, sin otra opción, intentó buscar su propia identidad entre los fenómenos, aunque ni siquiera eso duró lo suficiente debido a que sorpresivamente uno de los eslabones más inesperados de la pandilla fue reducido a su misma condición, o casi porque también comprendió que nunca sería como ellos, porque gracias a Rhonda Wellington Lloyd y sus gafas nuevas, se dio cuenta de la gran brecha que los separaba con los otros.

Después de la disolución del grupo de fenómenos, él seguía siendo tan invisible como siempre lo había sido, sin embargo, aún quería ser tan valiente como Helga, así que pensó tomar eso como una ventaja. La invisibilidad sería su súper poder. Y ese "poder" le dio la oportunidad de observarlos, de mezclarse como un peón y por sobre todo estar más cerca de su amada, o así fue hasta que por esos motivos de la vida (o Dios castigándolo por querer algo que no le pertenecía) fue cambiado a otro salón a principios de quinto grado.

Pero el destino también podía ser bastante retorcido, como mencionaban algunos de sus poemas favoritos, y desde hoy sería reincorporado a la clase del señor Simmons.

Hoy sería el primer día del resto de su vida.

* * *

Menos de un minuto pasó desde que el señor Simmons había entrado al salón. Fue extraño para todos verlo entrar y decir un simple "Buenos días" y luego permanecer en silencio apoyado contra su pupitre mientras miraba al suelo como si no supiera por dónde comenzar a hablar.

—Chicos, hay algo muy importante que necesito hablar con ustedes.

Por algún motivo, siempre escuchar esas palabras fue sinónimo de incertidumbre y aprensión para las personas receptoras del mensaje, sin ni siquiera conocer la razón de la charla bajo la repentina ansiedad que se había instalado en el estómago de los preadolescentes.

—Sé que lo que pasó hace un par de lunes atrás es algo que no olvidaremos por un buen tiempo o quizás… nunca —El maestro de quinto grado miró a los rostros de cada uno de los estudiantes que fueron partícipes de la inmerecida venganza—. Por eso quiero pedirles disculpas por la situación en la que se vieron involucrados.

Los niños se miraron confundidos por las palabras del maestro.

—¿Por qué, señor Simmons? —preguntó Nadine—. Nosotros fuimos quienes ideamos ese plan sin pensar en nada más que darle su merecido a Helga.

El maestro bajó la mirada unos instantes antes de responder sopesando sus opciones. No quería hacer sentir más culpables a esos chicos, no obstante…

—Porque esto no hubiera pasado si les hubiera dicho la verdad desde un principio sobre el incidente de la salsa picante.

Arnold, que había estado apoyando la cabeza sobre sus brazos, se irguió rápidamente al escuchar esas palabras e inmediatamente recordó la sensación de que algo no cuadraba con respecto a la fechoría de la que Helga había sido acusada; la gatillante de toda esa mala situación.

El murmullo hizo eco en la sala.

—¿Qué verdad? —preguntaron algunos niños al unísono sintiéndose completamente confundidos.

* * *

La psicóloga miró a Helga, quien se encontraba recostada sobre el sofá en un silencio casi sepulcral. Ella solo entró murmurando un saludo muy cordial para luego acomodarse en la posición que ahora estaba sin darle algún indicio de querer charlar o decirle lo que estaba sintiendo.

Podía entender que la mente de Helga era un completo caos en este instante, ya que el único entorno confiable y constante la había dañado en uno de sus momentos más difíciles, y eso le preocupaba en demasía porque, y a pesar de que no habían compartido tanto, apreciaba mucho a la preadolescente; diría que más que a cualquier otro paciente que alguna vez pasó por su consulta.

Y si bien Helga no era la única niña descuidada con exceso de ira con la que trabajaba, tampoco era a la primera que citaba por tener una conducta agresiva con otros niños, y ni siquiera podía definir el acoso al que sometía a Arnold como un caso fuera de lo común (exceptuando el peculiar altar de goma de mascar usada).

Sin embargo, sí podía afirmar que había algo en ella, algo único, que ni la fachada mal humorada era capaz de ocultar, y eso era su carisma. Helga tenía una luz especial que atraía irremediablemente a las personas a su alrededor y que estas no pudieran guardarle rencor por mucho tiempo.

Eso último lo descubrió gracias a el día que pasó observándola, y las múltiples charlas telefónicas que había tenido con su maestro de cabecera, porque para ser una persona que se había propuesto ser una abusiva con sus compañeros, pasaba mucho tiempo compartiendo con ellos; cosa que no era tan común en los matones escolares.

Por lo regular, un niño abusivo dominaba al resto haciendo uso, mayormente, de su fuerza física, y aunque Helga era una chica fuerte (a pesar de su apariencia) no vio ese tipo de miedo en sus interacciones. También sabía que ella siempre intentaba cumplir las normas de la escuela (incluso fue la mejor prefecta por un tiempo), su rendimiento académico estaba por sobre la media y por sobre todo no era indiferente a las consecuencias de lo que podían provocar sus actos.

Por supuesto que no iba a negar que podía llegar a tener una muy mala actitud hasta el punto de ser grosera, pero independiente de eso o de los problemas hogareños que enfrentaba diariamente… Helga era una chica bastante equilibrada, un poco obsesiva y excesivamente apasionada, pero lo más importante de todo era que ella estaba plenamente consciente de sus propios defectos.

Hablar con el señor Simmons no solo fue muy revelador sobre Helga, sino que también le sirvió para conocer el entorno escolar en el que la niña pasaba una parte importante de sus días y descifrar si este alentaba de alguna manera sus tendencias agresivas, aunque gratamente descubrió que no era así, y por eso su enfoque cambió directamente a sus padres de quienes, por cierto, jamás recibió una respuesta.

Por eso cuando se enteró de lo acontecido en la escuela se sintió extremadamente preocupada de cómo esto afectaría la actitud de Helga y también cómo tenía que orientar a un grupo de niños que se sentía demasiado culpable por lo que había pasado, aunque al verlos, también comprendió mejor a lo que se refería el señor Simmons con que eran un grupo muy especial de alumnos, y les hubiese gustado conocerlos mejor, en especial a Arnold, quien no había estado presente para la charla que habían tenido en la escuela la semana pasada.

La mujer miró a la chica una vez más antes de hablar.

—¿Cómo te has sentido?

El silencio permaneció en la habitación unos segundos antes de ser cortado por la voz baja de Helga.

—Bien, supongo —respondió sin dirigirle la mirada.

—¿Sigues teniendo algún tipo de dolor?

Aunque esta vez la chica solo respondió moviendo la cabeza de manera negativa.

—Helga, entiendo que puedes sentirte herida —dijo la mujer en tono amable, pero sin mayor reacción más que un encogimiento de hombro de la chica.

La psicóloga se levantó de su asiento para sentarse a los pies del sofá.

—Eres una niña muy inteligente y creo que en el fondo sabes que no puedes seguir durmiendo para esconderte de la realidad por muy dolorosa que esta nos parezca.

Helga miró a la mujer intentando buscar sus verdaderas intenciones… ¿En verdad le importaba o solo estaba haciendo su trabajo? Ya no sabía si podía confiar en ella o en su propio juicio y ¿qué tenía de malo querer dormir? Su madre lo hacía todo el tiempo y era algo que le había comenzado a gustar mucho más que ir a la escuela y ver a personas que la odiaban.

Había descubierto que permanecer dormida era bueno porque no sentía nada. No había hambre, dolor o tristeza. Era perfecto. Su madre la entendía, o eso había creído, porque en vez de informar que estaba muy enferma, como le había pedido, le había contado al señor Simmons de su nuevo hábito para que él pudiera comunicarse con la psicóloga, y ahora estaba ahí en vez de en su cama, que era una de las pocas comodidades que habían conservado. Solo quería dormir un poco más, acaso… ¿era mucho pedir?

—Helga, entiendo que lo que ocurrió te tiene deprimida, pero también necesito que comprendas que nunca fue su intención que las cosas llegaran a ese punto —Al ver que ella tenía la mirada perdida, insistió:

—Ninguno de tus amigos sabía sobre tu alergia y por nada del mundo te lastimarían a propósito. Ellos te aprecian y te extrañan.

¿Extrañarla? ¿A ella? Lo dudaba, y estaba completamente segura de que era una mentira, una piadosa, pero mentira de todas formas, aunque de cierta manera agradecía el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo la mujer. Era la única que lo seguía intentando. Sus padres ya se habían cansado de su actitud y apenas le dirigían la mirada, pero los entendía porque, después de todo, gracias a este incidente habían perdido su hogar y ahora tenían que ocupar el emporio para poder vivir.

La mujer podía sentir la negatividad irradiando de Helga. Le preocupaba los pensamientos que pudiera llegar a tener sobre lo que pasó; de sentir que no pertenecía a nada y que no era valorada por nadie, y por muy normal que fuese tener pensamientos autodestructivos ante esa situación, no quería decir que fuese sano para su salud tanto mental como física, sin embargo, confiaba en que Helga era lo suficientemente fuerte para superar lo que había pasado.

—Helga —dijo en un tono lo suficientemente firme para que la niña la mirara—, quiero que tengas en mente que ningún dolor es para siempre y que cada vez que necesites un oído para desahogarte puedes contar conmigo o si solo quieres sentarte en silencio como ahora también estoy aquí para ti.

* * *

—¿Y Arnold?

Gerald simplemente negó ante la pregunta realizada por Rhonda, haciendo que el resto de los niños que estaban sentados en la mesa del patio exterior bajaran la cabeza en clara decepción.

—Esto es un desastre —murmuró Sid.

—Lo sé, amigo —asintió Gerald—. Ya es suficientemente malo que Helga no quiera volver a la escuela como para que ahora Arnold se recluya del resto.

Era el segundo día que la niña rubia se ausentaba con la excusa que se sentía mal, aunque ninguno de los chicos creía el anuncio que hacía el señor Simmons al pasar por su nombre en la lista.

—Pero… ¿qué podemos hacer? —preguntó Rhonda—. Todavía me siento horrible por habernos vengado de ella y también de haber involucrado a la única persona que siempre tuvo la razón.

—Creo que todos nos sentimos de la misma manera —indicó Stinky.

Varios murmullos afirmativos indicaron que estaban de acuerdo con sus palabras antes de que los integrantes de la mesa se quedaran nuevamente en silencio.

—Creen… —Harold comenzó a decir llamando la atención del resto—. ¿Creen que alguna vez nos perdonen?

—No puedo hablar por Helga, pero sé que Arnold no nos culpa, Harold —aclaró Gerald—. En estos momentos se siente responsable por no haber previsto esta situación.

—Pero… ¿cómo lo sabría? Creo que nadie había oído antes sobre la alergia de Helga… —comentó Nadine.

El sollozo de Phoebe no tardó en hacerse escuchar ante sus palabras.

—Yo sí lo sabía —replicó la pequeña chica con los dientes y puños apretados—. Helga suele ser muy descuidada y por eso me encargó de llevar su medicina en caso de que llegase a comer alguna fresa por error, pero en vez de cuidarla como ella siempre hace conmigo…

Phoebe solo se rompió y comenzó a llorar amargamente. Los otros niños cerraron los ojos sintiéndose tan adoloridos como ella.

—Me siento tan culpable —dijo Sid, cargando su frente contra sus manos.

Pasó casi un minuto antes que el sonido de una garganta aclararse resonara un par de veces, llamando la atención del resto.

—Si se sienten tan mal como dicen… deberían hacer algo para mostrarle que están arrepentidos.

—¿Tú qué sabes, Curly? —reprochó Rhonda mientras se intentaba limpiar disimuladamente las lágrimas—. Ni siquiera estabas ahí.

—Veo que extrañaste mi hermosura, nena —Curly elevó sus cejas repetidamente antes de subir a la mesa—. No, no estaba ahí, pero ustedes necesitan urgentemente de la ayuda que mi amigo y yo podemos brindarles.

—¿Tu amigo? —preguntó Eugene.

—Sip. Lo que ustedes necesitan es a mi buen amigo Brainy y a mí.

Los chicos se miraron confundidos antes de recién notar al niño que al parecer también estaba siendo parte de la improvisada junta.

—¡¿Brainy?!

—Uhm… ho… Hola, chicos.

—Bien, mi amigo, ahora que por fin se dignaron en notar nuestra presencia, es hora de comenzar el plan "Perdónanos, Helga".

* * *

Miriam sabía que al permitir que Helga imitara sus pasos era una de las peores cosas como madre que podía estar haciendo, pero le era difícil decirle que no a esos ojos azules que solo eran un par de pozos de pena. Cada día era lo mismo. Era como si la vida de Helga se le escapara entre los dedos sin poder hacer nada más que asentir cuando ella le preguntaba, en voz baja, si ya podía irse a dormir cuando solo era medio día y no importaba cuánto le rogara que comiera un poco más; ella solo se llevaría un pequeño bocado de alimento a la boca antes de asegurarle que solo tenía sueño y que cuando despertara comería algo. Sin embargo, eso no pasaba. Helga dormiría todo el día si se lo permitiera.

La mujer deseó más que nunca tener algo que beber para no tener que ver a su hija sufrir, pero el dinero cada día escaseaba más y no importaba qué tanto Bob intentara vender alguno de los miles de localizadores que estaban en las bodegas, no conseguía nada. Tampoco le permitía ayudarlo. Su esposo tenía la arraigada idea de que era el único que podía sacarlos de esa situación en la que estaban.

Mientras Helga estaba de visita con la psiquiatra, Miriam se quedó recostada en el sofá observando cómo su esposo cargaba cajas de beepers hasta el frente con la idea que si los ordenaban más atractivamente estos se volverían a vender.

—Te lo digo, Miriam —Bob dejó la caja en el suelo para pasarse el antebrazo para limpiar el sudor—. Un par más de estas y podré armar una gran torre de beepers que nos hará ricos nuevamente.

—Claro, Bob.

El hombre apenas advirtió el tono desanimado con el que la mujer respondió y tampoco notó que pasó a llevar uno de los estantes en el que estaban los trofeos de Olga. Al ser un mueble viejo, este comenzó a oscilar con la amenaza de tirar todo su contenido, no obstante, la rápida acción de Miriam evitó el desastre.

La mujer suspiró con alivio al lograr mantener equilibrado el mueble. Las copas solo habían quedado un poco desordenadas, así que se dispuso a arreglarlas. Al hacerlo, Miriam notó su rostro desgatado que le devolvió la superficie de oro brillante y se cuestionó si eso era lo único que podía hacer por su familia. Ella deseó tener un vaso entre las manos que la ayudara a olvidarse de Bob, Olga y sobre todo de Helga.

La reluciente copa de metal precioso brilló ante sus ojos dándole una idea.

* * *

La enfermera miró al niño que estaba acostado sobre una de las camillas de la escuela.

—¿Aún te duele el estómago, Arnold?

—Sí, lo siento muy apretado.

—¿Quieres que prepare otro té de manzanilla?

—No, gracias.

—De acuerdo. Te daré una nota para que se la entregues a tu maestro, pero debes informarle a tu familia que te has estado sintiendo mal para que te lleven a ver a un médico, cariño.

Arnold solo asintió en respuesta. Tomó la nota que le entregó la mujer y caminó de regreso a su salón. El dolor de estómago no era lo único que había estado sintiendo los últimos días, sino también una presión en el pecho y gran dolor de cabeza que se negaban a abandonarlo. Su abuela le había dado medicina, pero seguía sintiéndose muy mal.

A veces se preguntaba si los dolores que estaba sintiendo eran el castigo por haber intentado matar a Helga. Habían pasado muchos días desde la última vez que la vio y había tanto que quería decirle. Quería disculparse por lo que había pasado, hacerle entender que si estuviera en sus manos retrocedería el tiempo y que haría cualquier cosa que le pidiera con tal de que lo perdonara.

A pesar del toque de queda y de la pila de asignaciones en las que debía trabajar, Arnold se escapó todos los días, primero en dirección al hospital, luego a la residencia de los Patakis, y por último a la tienda de los localizadores con la esperanza de poder hablar con Helga, sin embargo, no importa cuánto lo intentó, nunca logró más que visualizar su espalda.

El chico abrió la puerta para entrar a su clase en la que todos sus compañeros estaban apenas prestando atención, le pasó la nota de la enfermera al señor Simmons y luego se sentó en su puesto junto a Gerald.

—Arnold, abre tu libro en la página setenta y ocho, por favor.

El preadolescente hizo lo que se le pidió a pesar de que aún no se sentía del todo bien, e intentó concentrarse en lo que su maestro estaba enseñando.

Las clases transcurrieron normales durante el siguiente período. De vez en cuando el maestro preguntaría algo o uno de sus compañeros interrumpiría de alguna manera. Harold intentaría comer alguna golosina, Rhonda miraría su nuevo teléfono celular, Nadine intentaría presentar a su insecto mascota, Curly haría una imitación de un animal, Phoebe levantaría la mano para dar detalles que nadie preguntó, Gerald le daría un codazo para comentar algo sobre las palabras de Phoebe, Eugene se caería, Stinky comentaría sobre algo que no puede hacer, Sid se sugestionaría y lo que más le molestaría es que Brainy estaba ahí, solo respirando.

¿Por qué todos ellos podían actuar como normalmente lo harían? Él no podía hacerlo. Lo que había pasado no paraba de repetirse en su mente una y otra vez. No paraba de pensar en tantos posibles síes… como en el que había seguido sus instintos y no se había dejado llevar por las supuestas pruebas.

Antes de que el maestro les confesara que los verdaderos culpables del incidente de la salsa picante habían sido otros alumnos, había tenido el pequeño consuelo de que si Helga no hubiese sido tan mala nunca hubiesen querido vengarse de ella, pero no había sido así. Ella había llevado esa botella de picante porque su madre la empacó erróneamente como su almuerzo y que, si bien había pensado en hacer esa travesura, se había arrepentido a último momento y había desechado su lonchera con el contenido en la basura para luego dirigirse a la biblioteca.

Aún no se sabía quiénes eran los verdaderos culpables, pero eso no importaba, porque sabía que nada justificaba lo que habían hecho, y aunque nunca fue la intensión de nadie, la gravedad del asunto nada podía borrar que estuvieron a menos de diez minutos de matarla.

* * *

Miriam salió de la tienda llena de bolsas que cargó en el automóvil al que le había llenado el tanque y antes de subir se aseguró que su cartera estuviese dentro de su bolso y que su bolso estuviera guardado en la guantera. No podía permitirse perder el dinero que había obtenido de empeñar todos los trofeos de Olga.

No fue difícil distraer a Bob, le dijo que si los sacaban de ahí podrían tener más espacio para poner localizadores y que ella buscaría un lugar en dónde guardarlos para que no se estropearan. Por supuesto que su esposo, intentando demostrar que era el más fuerte, se ofreció a ayudarla a cargarlos, pero cuando le mostró la pequeña sorpresa que había preparado, Bob se olvidó de todo el resto.

La mujer había encontrado un viejo televisor en la sala de empleados y con un poco de esfuerzo logró conectarlo para que su marido se distrajera viendo la grabación de una maratón de futbol. En cuanto el hombre comenzó a despotricar contra la pantalla, aprovechó la oportunidad para tomar las copas de oro y cargarlas en el automóvil azul de Bob.

Ahora, ella se dirigía a buscar a Helga a la consulta de la doctora Bliss para que se dirigieran juntas a casa.

* * *

Cuando Helga salió ese día del centro médico de Hillwood lo último que esperaba era ver a su madre esperándola.

—¿Miriam?

—Cariño, me alegro tanto que ya hayas salido.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—¿Qué hago aquí? —repitió la mujer ante la mirada de fastidio que le dio Helga—. Pues vine por ti, pequeña dama.

—No era necesario que lo hicieras.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero ya que estoy aquí, ¿no te gustaría que te llevara a tomar una malteada o ir al cine?

Helga miró a su madre como si repentinamente le hubiese salido una segunda cabeza. Ellos no tenían dinero para hacer ese tipo de cosas y así se lo recordó.

—No te preocupes, Helga —le respondió haciéndole un gesto despreocupado con la mano—. Podemos permitirnos esto. ¿Qué dices?

La niña miró a su madre no estando segura de qué hacer, sin embargo, no le pudo decir que no al extraño buen humor de la mujer.

—De acuerdo —asintió—. Creo que ver una película estaría bien.

* * *

Un par de horas más tardes y ya de regreso a su nuevo hogar, Helga debía admitir que, a pesar de sus dudas iniciales, había tenido una tarde inusualmente divertida con su mamá. Hace mucho tiempo que no la veía tan despierta y eso le gustó mucho, aunque no se dejaba engañar, sabía que regresaría a su yo normal en algún momento, pero aun así disfrutaría lo máximo estas temporadas en que ella se mostraba accesible.

Un golpe en la puerta trajo de regreso a Helga, quien estaba perdida en sus cavilaciones.

—Helga, ¿puedes abrir la puerta, por favor?

Ante el llamado de su madre, la niña se levantó para abrir la puerta y ver a la mujer entrar a su improvisada habitación llena de paquetes. Los mismos paquetes que había visto en el asiento trasero del automóvil. ¿Qué serían?

Como si hubiera leído su mente, la mujer incentivó a que la niña los abriera para descubrir lo que traían en su interior.

La mujer se felicitó al ver como su hija menor miraba embelesada todas las cosas nuevas que le había comprado con el dinero que obtuvo en la casa de empeño. Ella era su madre y su deber era protegerla. No podía permitir que su pequeña niña siguiera sus pasos, por eso se aferró a lo que tenía a su alcance para que ella se sintiera mejor.

Se había dirigido a una moderna tienda de niñas, y con la ayuda de una vendedora, eligió un montón de prendas nuevas para su pequeña que ya no era tan pequeña, pensó al verla observar su nueva ropa interior que incluía sujetadores blancos de algodón. Helga estaba creciendo para dejar de ser una niña, se convertiría en una adolescente y luego en una mujer.

Miriam había tomado la fuerte determinación de ayudar a su hija a superar esta difícil situación.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

 **Nota: Bien, esto tomo mas del tiempo que esperaba, pero ya está.**

 **Haruri: Gracias por tu comentario, espero haber respondido alguna de tus preguntas.**

 **Sandra: En mi defensa, eran casi las 11 am en mi pais. Gracias por tu comentario y aun queda mas.**

 **The JAm: Muchas gracias.**

 **Devi: Muchas gracias a ti por leer y por tu comentario.**

 **Anna: Me alegro que te gustara. ¡Gracias!**

 **Eli: Gracias. ;)**

 **Doremishine: No te preocupes las cosas mejoraran.**

 **Nattgeo: Gracias por tu sinceridad.**

 **Artemisa: Me alegra que te gustase y eso lo leeras en el proximo capitulo.**

 **anairamellark: Super Gracias.**

 **Les deseo a todos un buen termino de mes y un buen inicio del siguiente.**

 **Bye~bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**El dulce sabor del recuerdo**

 **DISCLAIMER: No poseo los derechos de ninguno de los personajes ni del universo de Hey Arnold!**

 **AGRADECIMIENTOS: A mi Beta por su generosa ayuda.**

 **Capítulo III**

Arnold despertó exaltado. Nuevamente estaba teniendo ese sueño. Ahora sabía que se trataba sobre el momento en que Helga y él se conocieron por primera vez en el preescolar, pero por más que lo intentaba, no podía recordar más allá de eso.

—¿Arnold, estás bien? —preguntó el abuelo del muchacho desde el resquicio de la puerta, mientras cargaba una bandeja con comida para el niño.

—Sí, abuelo. Es solo que sigo sin poder recordar todos los detalles de estos sueños que he estado teniendo —respondió con el rostro ensombrecido por la tristeza.

Cada día era lo mismo.

—Ay, chaparrito, desearía tanto poder ayudarte —Phil suspiró en tanto se sentaba a los pies de la cama—. Por cierto, te traje tu desayuno.

—Gracias, pero no tengo hambre.

El hombre de la tercera edad, como siempre astuto, entendía los sentimientos de su nieto; por eso se mantendría al margen un tiempo prudente antes de intervenir.

—De acuerdo, Arnold. Eres un niño inteligente y siempre has sabido tomar las decisiones correctas con o sin mi ayuda, por eso estoy seguro que esta no será la excepción —El hombre se levantó de la cama para poner la comida en la mesilla—. Si quieres saltarte la escuela o no, lo dejaré a tu decisión, pero recuerda, querido nieto, que quedarse en casa no resolverá nada.

Arnold sabía que su abuelo estaba en lo cierto, pero estaba tan cansado de intentar y no lograr nada. No importa cuánto había tratado de hablar con Helga… Ella nunca estaba disponible.

 _¿Qué es lo que debía hacer?_ se preguntó.

Después de que el hombre abandonara la habitación, Arnold se quedó mirando el techo acristalado buscando una respuesta. Consideró quedarse en casa, como le había sugerido el abuelo. Sonaba bastante tentador alejarse del lugar en el que más recuerdos tenía con Helga…

Arnold hizo una mueca molesta ante ese último pensamiento porque… ¡Vamos! ¿A quién quería engañar? Toda la ciudad estaba plagada de memorias con sus distintas aventuras, con suerte solo su habitación sería el único lugar en que ella no había inundado con su presencia, o casi, porque recordaba una ocasión en la que ella salió de la parte trasera de su sofá, vestida con un traje de niña exploradora y cubierta de polvo.

Arnold sonrió recordando aquello. ¿Qué es lo que habría estado haciendo Helga en esa ocasión? Nunca le había querido preguntar porque se imaginó que sería algún tipo de extraña iniciación entre las exploradoras, pero debía reconocer que tampoco se imaginaba a Helga como el tipo de persona que se uniría a algo como a las exploradoras… aunque, por otro lado, tampoco imaginó que ella practicara ballet o escribiera poesía… En realidad, ¿qué tipo de persona era Helga? O, ¿qué cosas era las que realmente sabía de ella?

El preadolescente debía reconocer que no era extraño que cada cierto tiempo tuviera esos momentos privados en los que no podía dejar de sobreanalizar a su compañera de clases. Por lo regular, sacudiría la cabeza e intentaría pensar en otra cosa, como en invitar a Lila a salir o en alguna forma de ayudar a alguien, aunque en otras, y gracias a Dios, las menos frecuentes, nada quemaría sus pensamientos sobre Helga y pasaría horas reflexionando sobre cualquier cosa que supiera de ella, aunque eso no quería decir que le incomodara menos hacerlo; no estaba seguro del porqué, pero pensar en ella le traía sentimientos complejos a los que no lograba darles un nombre o llegar a la definición exacta por más que buscara en el diccionario.

 _Entonces... ¿qué era lo que sabía de Helga?_ se preguntó a sí mismo.

Arnold se sintió repentinamente muy hambriento, e intentando dejar de lado el tema, se prometió que, después de comer su desayuno, seguiría pensando en Helga, pero su mente tenía otro plan para él, haciéndolo rememorar cosas como que el cabello de Helga era de un rubio tan pálido y brillante como los rayos del sol que se colaban a través de su techo, y de cómo su rostro se sonrosaba lleno de vida cuando practicaban algún deporte en el campo Gerald, o también, de cómo después pensaría lo mucho que le entristecía que su padre la llamara con el nombre de su hermana mayor, de cómo su madre siempre parecía demasiado cansada para prestarle atención y de cómo Olga tampoco le hacía las cosas más fáciles.

Completamente resignado con que Helga no saldría de sus pensamientos, Arnold se encogió mentalmente de hombros para seguir pensando en todos esos detalles que, de una u otra manera, estaban en su mente, y a pesar de darse cuenta que no eran pocos, no se sintió conforme con ese hecho. No es que nada de lo que sabía fuese totalmente irrelevante, pero tampoco podía decir que nada de eso fuese una novedad. Sin embargo, también era consiente de que todos esos detalles eran cosas que cualquier persona podía ver a simple vista. Era tan fácil como decir que el color de ojos de Helga era azul, que Phoebe era su mejor amiga o que le gustaba mucho el color rosa; eran cosas que no se requería mucho esfuerzo para averiguar.

—La conozco de prácticamente toda una vida y recién me doy cuenta de que lo único que sé, recién estoy arañando la superficie de su compleja personalidad —dijo Arnold en voz alta, sintiéndose abrumado de percatarse de lo poco que se había preocupado por entender más a Helga.

Estaba demás decir que él era una de las pocas personas que siempre había sabido que Helga no era tan mala en el fondo (a pesar de que a ella le encantaba decir lo contrario) y que, aunque no estuviera bien que Helga dijera cosas feas de los demás, sabía que no las decía completamente en serio. Sin embargo, debía reconocer que no siempre estaba tan dispuesto a recordar esos detalles que hacían una gran diferencia, y se avergonzaba mucho de ello.

El preadolescente no se dio cuenta, o si lo hizo le dio igual, pero a pesar de que sabía que debía estar concentrado en solo comer, su mente siguió divagando, sin su permiso, en detalles triviales que hasta ese momento creía no saber de su compañera, como en que a ella le gustaba mucho tener sus lápices con la punta bien afilada o que solía responder los exámenes importantes como una pluma morada, hasta recordar que ella tenía uno de los mejores _swings_ en el equipo de béisbol.

Los minutos pasaron mientras el preadolescente de manera casi automática terminó de comer, salió con sus útiles de aseo y volvió completamente listo para enfrentarse a esa nueva jornada escolar. En cuanto dejó la casa después de despedirse de sus abuelos, quienes sin que él se diera cuenta le dieron una mirada llena de orgullo, caminó hasta la parada de autobuses para esperar su transporte, al cual subió más por costumbre que porque se diera cuenta de que lo estaba haciendo.

El autobús continuó con los niños en un recorrido que hacía diariamente hasta dejarlos fuera de la Escuela Pública Número 118, y solo cuando Arnold levantó la mano para afirmar que estaba en el salón de quinto grado de la clase del señor Simmons, se dio cuenta que había decidido no saltarse las clases.

 _¿En qué momento yo…?_ se intentó preguntar, pero el chirrido de las bisagras en la puerta de entrada llamó su atención, y cuando vio a la chica entrar, ya no pudo seguir pensando. Su corazón dio una voltereta en su pecho al ver entrar a Helga; ella se veía apagada y su vista estaba completamente enfocada en su maestro.

—Puedo… —Ella carraspeó buscando su voz para finalizar la pregunta—. ¿Puedo entrar?

Arnold vio las lágrimas que el señor Simmons apenas lograba contener, aunque él mismo se sintió conmocionado al verla hacer algo tan básico como respirar.

—Claro, Helga. ¿Tienes tu pase? —preguntó el maestro, apenas disimulando que estaba tragándose las mismas lágrimas que antes intentó ocultar.

—Doi. Por supuesto que lo tengo, Simmons —respondió la chica con un cierto deje de molestia.

—De acuerdo, pero por favor evita llegar tarde nuevamente o tendré que darte detención.

Helga solo rodó los ojos y Arnold nunca pensó que verla hacer eso le provocaría tantas emociones. Tuvo que tragar duro al sentir la garganta seca, y cuando miró a su alrededor se dio cuenta que no era el único conmocionado.

El señor Simmons recibió la nota, y luego le pidió a la chica mal humorada que se sentara en el único lugar que estaba vacío, que para su disgusto era en la primera fila.

Ella caminó solo un par de pasos hasta su pupitre y sacó desde su mochila sus libros ante la mirada atenta del resto.

—¿Se les perdió algo o qué? —gruñó Helga ante el exceso de atención.

Los niños negaron rápidamente ante sus palabras e intentaron disimular mirando en otras direcciones. Ninguno de ellos podía negar que era muy extraño ver a Helga actuar como si nada hubiese pasado. Siempre habían tenido en mente que el día en que volvieran a reencontrarse, ella les reprocharía con odio lo que había pasado, por supuesto que no la culparían si lo hiciera, pero no esperaban que ella simplemente entrara con la misma actitud de siempre y se sentara dispuesta a prestar atención.

Durante el transcurso de la clase, la que fue extrañamente como cualquier otro día normal antes del incidente, fue inevitable que, de tanto en tanto, cualquiera de los preadolescentes se quedara mirando fijamente a la recién reintegrada alumna. Aunque el único que fue lo suficientemente valiente para hablar con Helga fue Eugene, quien se disculpó por el mal momento que le habían hecho pasar y le comentó de la vez que a él también visitó el hospital por el mismo motivo.

En un principio, Helga no parecía muy interesada por la conversación, pero a los pocos minutos se inició un debate de lo mala que podía llegar a ser la comida del hospital, y parecía que ella tenía mucho que decir sobre eso. Lamentablemente, tuvieron que dejar su charla de lado porque el maestro los regañó por no estar trabajando en sus cuestionarios, aunque fue conciliador al decirles que, una vez terminaran con ello, podían seguir conversando, siempre y cuando lo hicieran en voz baja para no interrumpir a los demás.

Se suponía que Arnold también debía estar trabajando en su propia asignación, no obstante, le era imposible despegar su mirada de Helga. Ella se veía tan saludable como antes de aquel incidente. Se preguntó si ella le devolvería la palabra si intentaba hablar con ella o simplemente le daría un puñetazo por lo que había hecho. Le encantaría acercarse y poder disculparse. Quería decirle tantas cosas, pero no sabía por dónde empezar, o qué decir, porque ni siquiera él mismo podía entender sus propios y tumultuosos sentimientos.

El primer período finalizó con tranquilidad. Ella no miró a ninguno, y después de Eugene, nadie se atrevió a decirle ni una sola palabra. Parecía como si todos estuvieran de acuerdo a en ignorar el elefante que había en la habitación y Arnold sabía que eso no estaba bien, así que en cuanto sonó la campana para el almuerzo intentó acercarse a ella. Lamentablemente, antes de poder hacerlo, fue detenido por Gerald, quien en una señal muda le dio el pase a Phoebe para que fuera tras la chica rubia que ya había salido del salón.

—Lo siento, viejo. Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que quieres disculparte con Helga y también que aún no estás del todo preparado para hablar con ella.

Arnold pestañeó sorprendido al ver a Gerald. No recordaba haberlo visto en toda la mañana.

—¿Por qué lo dices?

—Porque hoy te sentaste junto a mí en el autobús y estoy seguro que ni te diste cuenta de todas las veces que intenté llamar tu atención.

El preadolescente se sintió abochornado. Era cierto que no se había percatado de su mejor amigo y no había dejado de pensar en otra cosa que no fuese toda la situación con Helga en el último tiempo.

—Lo siento por eso, Gerald. Es solo que…

—No puedes dejar de pensar en ella.

—Yo… uhm… Sí —murmuró Arnold en tono de disculpa.

—Arnold. Hemos sido mejores amigos desde casi toda una vida, y a pesar de que no siempre sé qué es todo lo que pasa por tu mente, sé que tu sentido de la responsabilidad es más grande que cualquiera de nosotros, es más, diría que es mayor que cualquiera de los adultos que hemos conocido. Por eso quiero que sepas que no estás solo, y que todos queremos enmendar el error que cometimos tanto como tú, y es por eso que quiero pedirte, que solo por esta vez, intentes tomar las cosas con calma —Gerald guardó silencio por unos instantes y pensativo miró la puerta por la que habían salido Helga y Phoebe —Además…

—¿Además? —preguntó Arnold siguiendo la mirada de Gerald.

—No eres el único que la ha estado pasando mal.

* * *

Phoebe había pasado muchos días atormentándose. No le importaba que su perfecta asistencia estuviera completamente arruinada o que sus calificaciones disminuyeron. Lo que en verdad le preocupaba era Helga; sabía que ella no tendría secuelas graves por el incidente y que lo peor serian un par de pequeñas cicatrices casi imperceptibles en su piel (según lo que los médicos le contaron). Sentía una gran culpa por no solo no haber creído en ella, sino que también por el papel que desempeñó en todo ello.

Helga le había confiado su vida y ella la había pisoteado.

No solo fue su falta de confianza o el haber dejado que hicieran aquella broma. Ese día (en un acto totalmente despreocupado) tomó la decisión de no llevar la medicina de Helga y con eso casi la había condenado. Si no fuera porque en la enfermería guardaban dosis para emergencias, Helga realmente pudo haber muerto.

Sentía que no merecía ser disculpada, pero, aun así, quería hablar con ella, y aunque nada pudiera perdonar lo que había hecho, quería hacerle saber que siempre estaría a su disposición para cualquier cosa.

Phoebe apretó entre sus manos la caja en la que seguía guardando la medicina que una vez su mejor amiga le había encargado su vida. Aquella cajita que, en un arranque de rencor, había despreciado, y que ahora su peso le atormentaba en el bolsillo.

La chica de raíces japonesas siguió apresuradamente a la rubia que se dirigía en dirección a la salida al patio de recreo. Una vez afuera, la siguió hasta que ella solo se quedó mirando una de las paredes más apartadas del lugar.

* * *

A pesar de que Arnold no quería estar con los muchachos escuchando a Curly divagar sobre su gran plan de cómo lograr el perdón de Helga, entendía que Phoebe necesitaba un tiempo a solas con ella, y no solo eso, sino que al fin comprendió que no era el único que se sentía mal por la situación en la que se encontraban.

Era verdad que había estado ausente, que no había sido el mismo Arnold que siempre estaba dispuesto a escuchar los temores de los demás y ayudarlos a mantener la calma para que pudieran hacer lo correcto, pero era porque él ni siquiera era capaz de ayudarse a sí mismo. Estaba en un limbo del que, a pesar de estar con ellos en ese momento, le era muy difícil escapar. Seguía sin poder pensar en qué decir, porque para él, decir perdón no era suficiente.

No existía manera en el mundo de justificar lo que había hecho, pero quería encontrar las palabras adecuadas para explicarle el por qué de sus acciones y también… también lo mucho que la había extrañado.

Arnold no podía evitar pensar que, si esto hubiera sucedido con cualquier otro, solo se hubiera sentido culpable hasta que de alguna manera las cosas se hubieran solucionado, pero era de Helga de quien estaba hablando, y cuando se trataba de ella… No, no era solo de ella, sino que cuando ambos estaban involucrados, las cosas eran mucho más complejas de lo que deberían ser.

* * *

No lo había esperado.

De todas las situaciones posibles, Phoebe jamás imaginó la que se encontraba en ese momento, y en vez de sentirse feliz; fue todo lo contrario. Porque nuevamente esperó lo peor de la persona a la que llamaba "mejor amiga". Estaba preparada para que la ignorara, le gritara e incluso para que la golpeara, pero en vez de eso solo se encontró con una Helga que le pedía perdón.

Ahora ambas estaban sentadas una al lado de la otra. Phoebe se limpiaba las lágrimas con un pañuelo blanco y Helga hablaba en un tono apagado; sin vida.

—Aceptemos la verdad. Siempre estoy mofándome de todos y haciendo estúpidas bromas, por eso no los culpo por darme lo que merecía y que ahora me odien.

—¡Nadie te odia, Helga! —corrigió rápidamente Phoebe. —No te imaginas cuánto lamentamos lo que pasó y estoy segura que todos están deseando disculparse contigo.

Helga bufó.

—Claro, es por eso que hay esta gran fila de nadie esperando para poder disculparse —Helga levantó una pierna para abrazarla a su cuerpo—. No es que esté esperando que lo hagan, después de todo lo que les he hecho estos últimos años, pero…

Phoebe miró a Helga intentando comprender lo que había estado a punto de decir.

—¿Sabes qué? Mejor olvidemos eso. Olvidar que alguna vez pasó todo esto y, ¿quién sabe? Ya queda poco para que finalicemos el quinto grado… Yo… Yo estaba pensando hacer el sexto grado en la Pública 119. No queda lejos y sería mucho más fácil para todos si yo no estuviera por aquí.

—¡No puedes estar hablando en serio, Helga!

—Lo he estado pensando mucho últimamente, y creo que la mejor forma de terminar con todo esto es irme —Helga miró a su mejor amiga—. Si quieres, aún nos podemos seguir viendo, además, podemos caminar juntas por las mañanas y puedes venir al emporio, aunque ya sabes que no tengo mucho que ofrecer —dijo con un ligero tono de broma.

—Sé que no estoy en posición de pedirte nada, pero, por favor, reconsidéralo.

Helga negó.

—Lo siento, Phoebe. No hay nada que me ate a este lugar, ni siquiera tú.

La pequeña chica sabía que no era el mejor momento para hablar de Arnold, pero no podía perder nuevamente a Helga.

—¿Y qué hay de Arnold?

* * *

—Arnold, ni siquiera has probado tu almuerzo. ¿Aún te sientes mal del estómago? —preguntó Rhonda.

—Estoy bien, pero gracias por preguntar —respondió Arnold con una sonrisa floja, apenas mirando a la chica que estaba sentada frente a él.

Rhonda simplemente se encogió de hombros y siguió hablando con los otros. Los alumnos de quinto grado del salón del señor Simmons estaban sentados en la misma mesa redonda discutiendo sus planes para ganarse el perdón de Helga.

—Les digo que esto funcionará —insistió Curly, quien mostraba un plano que era sostenido por Brainy—. Nos infiltramos con Brainy y el espacio es lo suficientemente grande para que almacene todo lo que hemos recolectado.

—No lo sé, Curly. Esa idea suena tan descabellada y creería que Helga sería más feliz con algo más normal.

—Primor —El niño la miró por sobre sus gafas—. Las cosas sofisticadas son lindas y estoy seguro de que las agradecería, pero no hablarían del perdón profundo y sincero que estamos buscando.

—Lo siento, Rhonda. Pero creo que debo estar de acuerdo con Curly en esta ocasión —declaró Nadine—. Las palabras son lindas, pero si no van acompañadas de acciones, son solo palabras. Y es por eso que habíamos decidido que esperaríamos antes de hablar con ella y que le demostraríamos que realmente lo sentimos.

—Además, Rhonda —llamó la atención Gerald—, si le regalamos algo que compramos en una tienda, Helga creerá que estamos intentando pagar por su perdón.

—De acuerdo —asintió Rhonda—. Y no me llames "primor", Curly.

—Sí, mi pastelito.

Rhonda se encogió disgustada ante la mirada coqueta del chico.

—¿Por dónde entraremos sin que nadie se dé cuenta? —preguntó Stinky—. No creo que sea tan fácil hacerlo si ahora el lugar permanece ocupado.

—Nosotros pudimos hacerlo sin problema —recordó Curly—. Y un par de personas no harán la diferencia.

—¿Y si la policía nos atrapa?

—No lo harán, Sid. Tenemos todo cubierto y solo necesitamos un poco de distracción para poder actuar.

—¿Y cómo lo haremos? —preguntó Harold.

Curly juntó las puntas de los dedos de manera macabra antes de hablar.

—Tengo un par de ideas, pero por ahora esto es todo. ¡Doy por finalizada la sesión!

El niño se fue junto a Brainy dejando confundidos a gran parte de los comensales porque solo explicaba cosas a medias, pero realmente no les había dicho todo el plan. Arnold, por su parte, apenas escuchó parte de la conversación, y solo podía pensar en qué decirle a Helga cuando por fin estuvieran frente a frente.

—Viejo, en verdad. ¿Podrías dejar de pensar tanto las cosas? Ya te dije que no eres el único que se siente culpable. Todos nos sentimos mal, y no importa cuán raro sea lo que voy a decir, pero debemos admitir que Curly tiene razón. Debemos hacer las cosas con calma.

—Lo sé, pero…

—Nada de peros, amigo. Relájate por un momento y ven a jugar con nosotros un rato.

Gerald extendió su dedo mientras veía un montón de emociones cruzar el rostro de su amigo, hasta que él simplemente suspiro y asintió.

—Tienes razón. Estoy pensando mucho las cosas y creo que un juego logrará despejarme la mente —Arnold correspondió el gesto de Gerald para que ambos hicieran su saludo especial—. Además, ¿qué daño puede hacer?

* * *

—¿Arnold…? —Helga negó rápidamente —¿Qué hay con él?

—Pues… —Phoebe no sabía cómo decirlo abiertamente porque ellas nunca habían hablado sin usar código de lo que sentía Helga por él—. Ya sabes de tu secreto.

Helga tenía dos opciones y lo sabía. Podía simplemente hacerse la desentendida con el asunto, y el otro era, por primera vez, hablar con la pura verdad. Era tan fácil simplemente ignorar aquella situación porque estaba segura de que Phoebe no insistiría, pero, por otro lado, el no ser capaz de hablar claramente era lo que la había llevado a esa situación.

—Creo que ya no hay secreto. ¿No? — Helga miró al frente—. Pheebs, sé que siempre digo que las cosas no ocurrieron, pero ambas sabemos la verdad. Estoy enamorada de Arnold y te he arrastrado a cada una de las estupideces que se me ha ocurrido para intentar llamar su atención. No solo he hecho miserable al chico que me gusta, sino que también a mi mejor amiga.

—¡Nunca me has hecho sentir miserable! He disfrutado de cada momento a tu lado, y creo que si Arnold supiera cada una de las cosas que has hecho por él, se sentiría muy conmovido.

—Pheebs… —Helga dejó caer su cabeza sobre la de la niña más pequeña—. No nos engañemos, ¿quieres? Soy fuerte y puedo aceptar la verdad.

—¡Pero, Helga!

La preadolescente rubia negó suavemente.

—Siempre pensé que si me esforzaba; si daba lo mejor de mí e intentaba llamar su atención con todo mi corazón… Un día llegaría el momento en que él me miraría con otros ojos, pero ahora me doy cuenta que ese día jamás llegará. Aceptémoslo, ¿por qué alguien cuerdo se enamoraría de una persona como yo? —Helga sentía el pecho oprimido, no obstante, ya había pensado mucho en ello—. Soy una tonta, Pheebs.

—¡No eres tonta! —gruñó la chica parándose frente a Helga—. Es cierto que no siempre tus métodos han sido los más convencionales y también sé que más de una vez has bordeado los límites, pero nada ha sido lo suficientemente malo para no perdonarte.

—No intentes justificar mis acciones. Todo estuvo mal, no importa si terminó bien o mal. No puedo ir por la vida acosando a la gente solo porque no se enamoran de mí, y por eso también he tomado la decisión de marcharme. Quiero comenzar de nuevo, y la única manera de hacerlo es irme de este lugar.

—Por favor, Helga. Entiendo lo que puedes estar sintiendo, y sé que no puedo justificar todas las decisiones que has tomado, pero no es bueno que simplemente te vayas por un chico que no es capaz de ver la maravillosa niña que eres —Phoebe tenía las manos apretadas a los costados. Sabía que estaba siendo irracional, pero estaba comenzando a odiar a Arnold por hacer sentir de esa manera a Helga—. Arnold no merece que sufras de esta manera por él.

Helga negó.

—No es cosa de que Arnold lo merezca o no, Phoebe. Soy yo la que quiero dejar todo esto atrás, y no puedo hacerlo si me quedo aquí.

—Ojalá pudiera ayudarte de alguna manera.

—Ya lo has hecho, Phoebe. Me has tenido paciencia, me has escuchado y has estado ahí cuando a nadie más le he interesado, por eso mi mayor miedo era que no quisieras perdonarme todas las cosas que te he hecho.

—Helga…

Los ojos de Phoebe estaban inundados en lágrimas bajo las gafas.

—No llores, aún podemos tener nuestra piyamada mensual… si quieres.

A Phoebe le apenaba mucho volver a alejarse de Helga, pero si ella sentía que era lo mejor, no podía hacer otra cosa que no fuera apoyarla.

—¡Claro que quiero! —afirmó—. Además, tienes razón, siempre podemos visitarnos, y cuando tengamos nuestra próxima piyamada, prometo que no comeré ni una sola…

* * *

Era el turno de Arnold para batear. Para ninguno era novedad que el chico tenía cierto movimiento peligroso, y lo mejor era que, si no jugaban contra un equipo rival, evitaban, en lo posible, que él golpeara la pelota, pero a pesar de que no querían arriesgarse, al ver la determinación del chico, no pudieron negarle el turno, y solo les quedaba cruzar los dedos con la esperanza de que no golpeara a ninguno de ellos.

El preadolescente respiró hondo, esperando que, por una vez, su mente se despejara de todas las preocupaciones. Necesitaba un respiro y botar de su pecho todas aquellas emociones que lo confundían y lo nublaban la razón. Por eso, cuando vio la pelota lanzada por Harold acercarse a toda velocidad, pensó que con ese golpe dejaría ir toda la frustración de las últimas semanas, para luego enfocarse en ser él mismo y encontrar la forma de hacer lo correcto.

Fue como en cámara lenta. El bate le dio de lleno a la bola y esta salió disparada lejos del campo de juegos, hasta que en un giro inesperado comenzó a descender a toda velocidad, dirigiéndose hasta las bancas más apartadas en las que se encontraban sentadas un par de chicas.

Esa bola rápida iba en dirección a golpear directamente a la pequeña chica. Si no fuera porque su amiga notó de reojo el objeto y sus rápidos reflejos, Phoebe hubiera sido golpeada. Lamentablemente, no fue lo suficientemente rápida para evitar ella misma el golpe que recibió de lleno en la cabeza.

—¡HEEEELGA!

CONTINUARÁ...

* * *

 **Nota: Siento la demora chicos, no puedo simplemente subir algo al azar o forzado tiene que estar de acuerdo a la linea que idee desde un principio. Lo bueno es que encontré un par de borradores que me ayudaron mucho a arreglar el capítulo y a comenzar los siguientes.**

 **Sandra D: Yeah... Brainy!**

 **The Jam: Yep. Ya era hora.**

 **Artemisa: Helga se siente muy negativa al respecto ( siento la demora .)**

 **Nattgeo: ¡Me alegra que te gustara! :D**

 **anairamellark18: ¡Muchas gracias!**

 **devi2791: Creo que sus padres son solo idiotas, pero no del todo malos.**

 **Romina: ¡Gracias!**

 **Citlalli: Tarde, pero ya esta la tercera parte y queda mas.**

 **piscis34: ¡Muchas gracias! No hay que dejar abandonado este fandom.**

 **Arabella Li: Arnold hara muchas cosas XD.**

 **Sandra D: :( lo sientooooooo. Me intentaré dar mas tiempo para seguir en este.**

 **Muchas gracias a todos por leer y permanecer aqui.**

 **Bye~Bye**


End file.
